


Expected Denial

by SerpentineSanguine1242



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Cheating Harry!, Dark/Manipulative Harry!, Infidelity, M/M, Possible eventual explicit content, Romance, Sexual Content, m/m slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineSanguine1242/pseuds/SerpentineSanguine1242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin thought he and Harry were a happy couple, all until a Snake tells him otherwise. Colin is disbelieving, except for when he finds evidence and confronts Harry. He gets an unexpected reaction. Will Harry ever let Colin go? Will Graham save him from the Chosen One? AU! Dark/Manipulative Harry! Slash! Eventual Colin/Graham!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! (I say that a lot, don't I? :P ) This is my new fic "Expected Denial". It's a fic featuring an abusive Harry and his boyfriend, Colin. Now before you go apeshit, I've made Harry this way because I wanted a change of venue. Out of many abusive fics, I've noticed Harry is normally the abused one. It's few in between that I see him as the aggressor...in anything, abuse or otherwise. If that bothers you, then I'm sorry. I don't wish to see Harry as someone who's always the victim and can do no wrong every damn day. Also, I didn't put Harry with Draco because...well...that's done a lot. I still love a good Harry/Draco piece but I wanted to try another character and to me, Colin fit the bill. This is AU, so Colin and Harry are in the same year.
> 
> There will be some scenes of abuse later on...so, it that makes you uncomfortable...overlook it or leave. There will also be details of sexual content and language.
> 
> Author's Note and Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Period. Any mistakes-grammatical/spelling/punctuation/etc...are my own. Please feel free to help point them out!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter One- New Tutor**

"Tempus."

The time read 6:30 am, it was time to wake up. Turning on his side, Colin smiled. Next to him, Harry was still sound asleep.

Reaching over, he moved his fingers through Harry's black locks. "Harry, it's six-thirty. Better hurry or we'll miss breakfast."

"Aw, Monday again? Damn, I wish it was still Sunday."

"Me too, but I'd like a shower before I eat. Care to join me?"

That seemed to help him wake up. "Sure thing, love. Let's go."

Peeking through the scarlet bedcurtains, they saw everyone else had vacated.

Grinning mischievously, Harry dragged an equally nude Colin to the shower. They were in there a little longer than expected, Harry had a hard-on, so as Harry's boyfriend, Colin felt it was his duty to relieve him of it. Gripping Colin's wet, long light blonde hair, Harry shuddered and emptied into Colin's waiting mouth.

"Mmm, Harry...you taste wonderful." Colin smiled, licking around his full rosy lips.

"And you were bloody brilliant, as usual." Harry pulled him up for a lengthy kiss before finishing their shower.

Out of Gryffindor tower, Harry and Colin walked arm in arm, as they normally did on the way to breakfast. Harry appeared stoic and calm as Colin was blissful and content, laying his head on Potter's shoulder as they entered the Great Hall. Harry asked Colin to go out with him last year and they've been together ever since...much to the disappointment of the numerous teenage girls and several boys that had their eyes on the Golden Boy.

''Why Colin?'' they ask, wondering why he chose Creepy Creevey over any one of them. Unlike Colin, they didn't stalk around Hogwarts and blind people with that sodding camera flash. If Harry would respond, he'd say ''Because there's more to Colin than what you see. You'd know if you gave him a chance."

Sitting at Harry's right, Colin began making his own plate. Harry did the same, participating in the general banter.

"Morning, guys. How'd you sleep?"

"Ergh, same as I normally would on a fucking Sunday night."

"Ron! Language!"

"Aw come on, 'Mione...I have a right to complain as everybody else. Mondays are terrible."

"They're only terrible if you make them that way.."

Harry and Colin shook their heads, they loved watching Hermione and Ron's light bickering in the mornings. It wouldn't be the same without it.

"Harry, how'd you fare on your Ancient Runes test last Thursday?" Dean queried.

Harry sighed. "I did all right, it wasn't an 'O'...more like an 'E'. It's not enough to need tutoring."

"You're so lucky, Harry. I'm pulling close to a 'P' in there. I need to find a tutor." Colin frowned, propping his head upon his hand.

"Why don'cha ask Percy? He can help ya ou'." Ron responded with a mouthful of food. He did that often, too.

Colin appeared thoughtful "Yeah, you're right. I could ask Percy. He could help me or find someone that will. Thanks, Ron."

"Anytime."

"Please stop talking with your mouth full...it's gross!" Ginny groaned, moving her plate away.

After breakfast, Colin pulled Percy to the side. "Um, if you're not too busy, is there a chance you could tutor me in Ancient Runes? I need improvement."

The Head Boy replied "I'm sorry, Colin. My student list is full, but I can ask Professor McGonagall to see if anyone's available. She oversees the tutors."

Colin grinned in relief. "Great! I'll uh, I'll be around later if you find out anything or she could tell me...whichever comes first."

He saw Harry was waiting patiently for him at the door. "Well, see ya!"

Waving him goodbye, Percy smiled to himself. _'I'm glad to see him so enthusiastic about learning.'_

 

_After dinner, in Professor McGonagall's office..._

McGonagall was currently grading last Friday's exams for her third-year class when she heard knocking at her door.

The matron called "You may enter."

Stepping through the door was Graham Montague, a seventh-year Slytherin, Chaser and one of the various student tutors. "You needed to see me, Professor?"

She looked up from her grading and pulled down her bifocals.

"Yes, I did, Mr. Montague. I've taken notice that your number of students have decreased immensely over the past year. Are there any problems in particular you would care to inform me about?"

The raven-haired Snake shook his head, remaining impassive. "I'm afraid there are none. They've simply stopped coming."

"I see. Well, since you have room, there is one who needs assistance in Ancient Runes and that is one of your fields of expertise."

"Indeed. Who is the student in question?"

"Colin Creevey, fifth-year Gryffindor."

His right dark eye twitched slightly. "Colin Creevey?"

"Yes, Mr. Creevey."

"Uh huh.." Graham wasn't completely shocked over the idea of tutoring a muggleborn, he's had several..but he didn't expect this one. The camera-toting, Golden Boy-stalking...now dating...muggleborn Lion.

"I trust that you will act in exemplary behavior and not run this one off with your cheek?"

Graham held back a smirk. Oh, she knew how most of them 'stopped coming'. "I'm sure I can, Professor. This is my last year, why not enjoy it and help someone who needs it?"

"When can you start?"

"Tomorrow evening in the library, around 5."

"I'll relay the message. Goodnight, Mr. Montague."

"And to you."

When he left, Minerva rolled her eyes _'Very charitable of you. By the grace of Merlin, Colin will be able to withstand his retorts. The gods make miracles every day...hopefully this will be one.'_

* * *

 

_Now in the Slytherin seventh-year boys' dorm..._

"Yo, Montague. What did the frigid cat need to see you about?" Flint oh-so-casually asked.

"She simply said I have a new student to tutor."

"Oh, and who would this unsuspecting soul be?"

"Creevey."

"Which one?"

"Colin."

"Creepy Creevey? This should be good."

"Careful, Flint. He's dating Potter and you don't want to piss off Dumbles' golden boy." Warrington taunted.

"Aw, please. What's he gonna do to me? I'll sit on him."

"You'll sit on anyone...especially Weasley." The beater winked, causing Flint to sneer and avert his ice blue eyes.

Yes, Marcus was dating Percy...the perfect, pompous, broomstick-in-the-arse Head Boy and it was hilarious but cute to Cassius. From what he hears, the saying is true. Redheads are the wildest in bed.

Adrian smirked "Graham, tell us..how long you think Creevey will last under your silver tongue?"

"I'll give it a week at the latest. Who knows, maybe this one won't act like such a sensitive bitch."

"How is that possible? He's all lovey-dovey with Potter when they do show affection in the corridors."

"Why do you look?"

Terence scrunched his face as he answered "I don't get what he sees in Potter. So what if he's a 'celebrity', a parselmouth and survived the Killing Curse, he's just like everyone else. I don't see what's so special about him."

"I dunno and I don't care. It's none of my concern and shouldn't be yours, either. You have Adrian to worry about." Graham retorted.

"Of course I do and I love him to death but still, I can't help but have this feeling about Potter. Something seems a tad off."

"You think something's off with everyone." Bletchley snorted.

"Hey, I'd rather have a tiny inkling than to be absolutely blind..."

Graham gathered his shower bag and robe as his fellow snakes blabbered back and forth, heading to the shower through the door in their dorm.

Allowing the hot water to cascade down his pale skin, he mused _'Terence has yet to be wrong...I have to give him that.'_

 

_Tuesday afternoon, around 4:30.._

"Colin!" The blonde turned from his gentle kiss with Harry on the courtyard ledge.

Percy walked over to them.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You've got a new tutor."

"All right! Uh, who is it?"

"Well, it's Graham Montague."

Colin's face fell in apprehension. He, like everyone else, is quite familiar about Montague's use of blatant sarcasm and sharp wit and how he tends to scare people away... add that to his height, his striking near-vampiric appearance and the fact he's Slytherin, he was quite intimidating.

"Now don't look like that. You asked for help and you're getting it. He's not that terrible. Montague's very proficient in Ancient Runes and he's the best shot you have at better marks for right now."

Colin nodded. "Ok, when do I see him?"

"Tonight at 5 in the library."

_'Aw, but Harry and I were having an afternoon snog. Nevertheless, I can't let my grades suffer...even if the snogging is incredible.'_ "Alright, well...I'll be there shortly. Thanks, Percy."

"You're welcome." Percy ambled off to the tower.

"Great, that puts a dent in our plan."

"I know Harry, but I can't fail. How about after I get back...I'll make it up to you? In bed tonight?"

"I'll be looking forward to it."

Kissing Harry once more, Colin left for the library.

''Is he gone yet?"

"He's gone."

"Good." Ginny peeked out from a darkened corridor and put her arms around Harry's shoulders.

"Colin's gonna be busy for a while..how about we take this somewhere private?"

"You're the boss, Harry. Lead the way."

* * *

***Dramatic music* What you think about that? :P Anyway, chapter 2 is up next! :)**


	2. Choice Words With Montague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is as promised! :P It's a bit shorter, but I'll try to keep 'em longer! :)

**Chapter Two-Choice Words With Montague**

Inside the library, Colin scanned the rows of polished oak tables and bookshelves for his tutor. Padding towards the back, he looked to his right. Graham was lounging in the chair with his robe off.

Locking onyx orbs with sky blue, he smirked. "You're on time, good for you. Now sit down."

Colin obeyed, taking a seat on Montague's right.

"Where are you having difficulty?"

"Well..." Colin opened his book and explained his trouble.

"Seriously? it's not that difficult. A first year could do this."

"Tell that to my grades. I keep doing what it says and I still can't figure it out."

"Show me how you interpret the runes."

"...Now?"

"No, on Christmas. Of course, now!"

"Sheez...fine." Colin huffed before demonstrating how he solves the runes. "...That's the translation I get and it doesn't seal like it supposed to."

Graham chuckled.

"Would you mind telling me what's so funny?"

"Are you telling me you don't see it?"

"If I did see what the problem was, I wouldn't be here right now." Colin snapped, irritably.

"Someone's testy tonight...missing out on a good shag?"

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "I don't think that's any of your business, Montague. Can we please continue?"

"Sure. The reason why your runes aren't working is because you fail to draw them in their correct directions. When it comes to these particular defensive runes, you've drawn them from the northern point when they should've been drawn up from the south. The northern direction only works for offensive."

"Fuck, why didn't I see that?"

"It's basic runes. You couldn't have forgotten so soon."

"Well, not everyone has a great memory like you."

"I occasionally refresh my memory, I don't rely on a week of perusal per chapter and wait until the remaining months to review unlike most of you Gryffindors."

Colin frowned "I'm not 'most Gryffindors'. That's pretty shitty of you to lump all of us into one category. You don't see me calling Slytherins a bunch of mangy, blood-thirsty Death Eaters, do you?"

Graham rose his large, dark eyebrows in amusement. "Mrrowww...kitty's got claws, doesn't he?"

"Why are you such a dick?"

"Why are you so sensitive?"

Colin slammed his Ancient Runes textbook shut. "I don't have to take this bullshit."

"Heh...fine. But when you fail, don't come whining to Harry or anyone else."

Colin stalled, clenching his jaw.

_'He's the best chance I have at passing Ancient Runes. Percy said he wasn't that terrible. Why do I find that so hard to believe? Percy's never steered me wrong before, and I don't give up easily...so...I guess I could go back. Once I make better scores, I won't have to see Montague anymore. I can bear with his smart-arsery until then.._ Colin returned to his seat.

"Long time no see. Now before you attempt to storm away again, let's continue...shall we?"

About an hour, maybe two hours later, their session ended for the evening. "We'll meet here three times a week, same time. I'll let you know if there's a change of venue. I'll bid you farewell for the evening."

"See ya."

Graham waved offhandedly as he slithered out of the library.

_'Jesus, what an arsehole.'_

Colin went down to the Great Hall for dinner. He took a seat at his usual spot on the bench, finding Harry's vacant.

"Hermione, where's Harry?"

"I'm not sure. I thought I saw him earlier near the courtyard."

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late, my walk lasted longer than I thought." He kissed Colin in greeting. "How was tutoring with Montague?"

"Ugh, terrible. I can see why he doesn't have too many to tutor...the bloke's a complete arse. I dunno how anyone can stand him."

"Well, babe, he's one of those Slytherins...they're all the same."

"If you say so. You uh...still up for tonight?"

"You know it."

"Oh Harry, yes! Mmmm..." Colin moaned, kissing Harry hungrily as he wildly rode him, gripping tightly onto his broad shoulders.

Harry growled "Almost there!" before biting Colin roughly on his shoulder, thrusting upwards three times, finishing inside the blonde. Colin came a moment later and collapsed onto Harry's chest.

"You never cease to amaze me, Harry."

"Neither do you, you're fucking great."

Settling next to Harry, Colin wrapped his arm around him, nuzzling into his neck. "M' so glad it's just you and me right now. I missed being alone with you."

"So have I, Colin...so have I. Goodnight."

"Night.."

* * *

_Slytherin dungeons, seventh-year boys' dorm..._

Graham got out of his relaxing bath and dressed himself for bed. Pulling down the duvet, the snake rummaged his way around, getting comfortable.

"You're always the first to turn in.."

"Yes, Flint and you've just noticed this?"

"I'm gonna ignore that 'cause I'm in a good mood. Anyway, how was the first night tutoring Creevey?"

"It was like any other, except he didn't leave when we had a few words. Well, he almost left but came back once I said not to run crying to Harry if he failed."

"Scare tactic, excellent. And you both had words?"

"It always does the trick. Yes, both of us. Creevey's got a little spice to him."

"How so?"

"When I commented along the lines of Gryffindors being lazy and always procrastinating, he 'corrected' me by saying he 'wasn't most Gryffindors', that 'it's pretty shitty of me to lump all of them into one category.' Creevey then proceeded to say I don't see him 'calling Slytherins a bunch of mangy, blood-thirsty Death Eaters'."

Flint laughed. " 'Mangy, blood-thirsty Death Eaters'...that's cute. You're right, he does have bite to him."

"The only one who ever snapped at me in return instead of bursting into tears and running off."

"Never know, he might eventually tolerate you."

"Maybe. We'll see...the week's not over yet."

The next day, Colin held Harry's arm as they sat down to lunch, discussing his ideas for their next trip to Hogsmeade.

"I was thinking we could start off with a trip to Honeydukes, they have these new bottles with melted chocolate inside them and it stays warm. You can use it for fudge, ice cream...or..." he gave Harry a cheeky grin as he provided him the mental image.

"Oh, really? That sounds like a perfect idea." _'Perfect indeed...'_ Harry thought as he gazed at Ginny out of the corner of his eye. She was currently nibbling on fresh ripe strawberries, shooting him subtle glances underneath her eyelashes.

"And after that we could finish it with a couple Butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks. Sound like a splendid idea?"

"It does. I've missed the good fizz of a Butterbeer."

"Me too." _'I love how you and I have so much in common. We're made for each other.'_

Several hours later, Colin traipsed along to the library for a second session with Graham. The Slytherin was absentmindedly twirling his quill as Colin took his seat.

"Heh. Thought you would've chosen to break off our tutoring."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Depends.."

"Well, I'm not settling for a 'troll' or 'poor'."

"I figured I might as well stay and get the help I need. You're a right bastard but a right bastard that knows what he's talking about."

"I'll take that as a compliment, not that I need it from you."

"Why are we talking? Let's pick up where we left off."

Graham snorted as Colin opened his textbook.

"...So, if you use color-coded charts, it'll be easier for you to review your runes and terminology before a test. Choose whatever colors you want, just make sure you can fucking read it."

"I'm not five, I'm capable of accomplishing a simple task such as that."

"Then I'll assume you'll be prepared if I decide to quiz you?"

"When?"

"Whenever I feel like it."

"Could we at least get a few days in before you decide to torture me?"

"Trust me, if I was torturing you...you'd know it. I'll wait a little while if that'll make you happy."

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse me...I have other homework to attend to."

"Tell Potter I said hello."

Colin scowled at the insinuation...not that it was entirely wrong. "Yeah..whatever."

He opened the door and stepped out, heading towards the Great Hall.

Graham caught it as it started to close in on him. _'Snippy, snippy little lion, isn't he? At least he has balls. Hm?'_

Montague peered down the end of the opposite hall, he saw Potter meandering about with a stupid grin on his face. _'Ok, Colin is up there and there's nothing of particular interest down that hall...what the hell was Potter doing down there anyway? Wait, why do I even care? Dinner's calling my name.'_

* * *

**Sheez...Montague's a real peach, isn't he? XD** **And a certain someone in here is a trifling bastard, huh? Stay tuned for chapter three! :)**


	3. Moral Crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here's chapter three! Sorry that I'm behind on updating...been trying to brainstorm ideas for my other stories and I had things at home to deal with. You pretty much how that goes...ya don't always like it...but it has to be done. Anyway, here ya go! (I'll probably post this reasoning on other updates so you'll know.)
> 
> '-...blah...-' is Graham's inner voice/conscience talking
> 
> '...blah...' is Graham.

**Chapter Three-Moral Crisis**

Over the next couple of weeks, Colin was improving on his runes-their casting, names and the terms that come with them. Now it was Thursday afternoon, and Colin's second quiz with Montague.

"Show me the runes to ward against intruding spirits."

Colin drew his wandtip from the southernmost point up to an angle, then made a few slashmarks, a curve then another line extending from right to left. The image glowed blue, signaling its activation.

"Excellent, now the Bloody Baron can't float his way over."

The ghost in question waved them off like flies and poked his rapier through the bookshelves, muttering lowly as he remained on the other side of their area.

Graham turned his impassive gaze back to Colin "Your quiz is over and as much as I'd love to keep you here, you can go early."

"Just like that?"

"Don't make me change my mind."

"Awesome." Inwardly cheering, Colin packed his things and hurried towards Gryffindor Tower.

Harry and Ginny were inside the empty common room; she on the couch laying on her back with Harry on top, running his hand down her side and up her shirt, grazing his fingertips along her soft breast. They stopped immediately hearing the Fat Lady open the portrait door.

Acting natural, Ginny and Harry returned to their books. Harry smiled "Colin! You're back early...what's the occasion?"

"Eh, Montague decided to free me from his cage. I'm here and I'm happy to see you."

Taking a seat in between them, Colin asked "What you guys been up to?"

"Oh, nothing. Just catching up on some Herbology homework." Ginny supplied with a false smile. _'Until you rudely interrupted.'_

"Ah, I see. Well, I have mine all finished. Would either of you like any help? I already have the answers."

"That would make things run smoother, I have much more to do tonight." Harry smiled, kissing Colin's hand.

"Great! I'll go grab my notes." Colin shuffled to the boys' dormitory, those two looking after him.

"That was fucking close."

Ginny sighed "Tell me about it. You need to make sure he stays at tutoring the whole time. I wanted a nice shag..."

"And you'll get another one. I'll talk to him."

"Please see that you do."

"I'm back!" Colin reclaimed his seat and spread out his notes. As he pointed out some details over poisonous flora, Harry caught an exasperated glance from Ginny, who was now flipping through her Charms book.

* * *

 

Over at Slytherin table during dinner, Graham was carefully slicing his steak as he listened to Flint go over his ideas for their next game versus Ravenclaw.

"...I'm telling ya, if we go from up under him and cut him off at the pass, he's bound to miss the quaffle. I've been studying Davies' techniques and they're not as foolproof as he claims."

Adrian grinned "You've surely done your research. Spying again, haven't we?"

Flint responded "Naturally. But I like to think of it as observing from a distance."

"Always the one to put a lighter note on cheating." Graham smiled, sipping his pumpkin juice.

"It would be boring if it was grim. Speaking of a lighter note...how's the tutoring?"

"He's managed to last longer than a week, much to my surprise. Our mutual tongue-lashing has decreased, so he is probably getting used to it."

"Told you he'd tolerate you."

" 'Might' tolerate me. We're still not exactly friends."

"But you're not raging sworn enemies, either."

Graham nodded. "True. I guess we'll see what comes out of it. Creevey's not stupid...he's a fast learner, which I am quite thankful for or we'd be stuck on square one."

"Be even more thankful it's not Crabbe or Goyle you're stuck with. I dunno how the hell those two are fifth years."

"My money is on they either pay or threaten someone to do their homework." Terence remarked, stabbing into his cake.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Graham replied as he directed his onyx eyes to Colin, who's sitting next to Harry...as usual. _'It's like they're attached to the hip, almost.'_ He darted his eyes to Harry's left, where Ginny Weasley was giggling at something Potter said, her hand lingering on his arm a tad longer than what was acceptable. _'That was interesting...sort of. The Weaselette's crushed on Potter since she was a first year. Why am I caring again?'_

Friday afternoon rolled around and Colin was venturing around the Black Lake, taking snapshots of the Giant Squid wiggling its tentacles about for no apparent reason. Hey, squids like randomness too. Colin was by himself this time around, he wanted Harry to join him for a romantic stroll but the chosen one relented, saying he was tired and needed a nap. So, that's why Creevey is alone, now sitting on a huge rock.

Admiring the sunset, Colin mused _'I hope Harry's ok. He seems a tad distant lately. We haven't had sex in about a week. Well, I've heard that if you stay attached to someone for too long, they may start to feel trapped, like you won't give them their space. Hm...maybe that's what I'm doing. I know he loves me and all...but I guess if I want it to last, I can't smother him. We can still be boyfriends and have our own time apart. Yeah...that's it. I'll give Harry space and if he wants to come to me, he can. I've missed my own friends, anyway. I need to hang with them much more.'_

* * *

Saturday, after breakfast, Colin kissed Harry before exiting the Great Hall.

"What're you gonna do while I'm out hanging with Luna and them at Hogsmeade?"

Harry shrugged "I might lounge around the Tower today after Quidditch practice, catch up on a few things. Snape's been on my arse more than usual, you know?"

"I know. Sorry, babe. Try to hang in there. I'll see you later."

"Bye.."

At the back castle entrance, Colin met Luna and the rest of the gang for their weekend promenade.

"We see you're taking a little time apart from Harry, is everything ok?" Hannah queried with a caring smile.

"We're fine, although Harry's acting just a bit distant, not much to be worried about. I think we might be spending too much time together."

"You're always together...eating, sleeping, bathing...so I can see where it's a little suffocating." Zacharias added offhandedly.

"So can I, but what I don't get is why Harry never bothered to tell you what he was feeling." Susan huffed.

"You know Harry, he doesn't always say what's on his mind off the bat. He might have been wondering how to say it without trying to sound like a total douchebag." Colin pulled his light jacket tighter around him to lock out the nippy winds.

Hannah replied "That's true. You guys don't know how many arguments start without thinking a comment through."

"Ok, can we quit blabbing about Harry and focus on what's really important? Honeydukes has new sweets!" Justin exclaimed, leading the way.

Ernie shook his head in amusement. _'Justin and his sweet tooth. Ah well, I still love him but I won't get in between him and a box of chocolate truffles, I will not win.'_

* * *

 

Walking down the corridor, Graham was returning from the showers after Quidditch practice.

_'Flint was really riding our arses today and not in the pleasurable sense, either! I would hate to see what would happen when he turns pro and takes over as captain. I shudder to think.'_ He rubbed his shoulder from having thrown the quaffle numerous times.

Montague was about to turn down the hall when he stopped, hearing whispers and giggling. _'Who the hell could that be? Nearly half the school is vacant.'_ He peered around the corner and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Harry Potter had Ginny Weasley pressed up against the stone wall, snogging heatedly as he rubbed his hands all over her body. "Mmm...Harry."

"Ginny.." he whispered, gently biting down on her lower lip.

Graham reclaimed his position behind the corner. _'Potter's running around with the Weaselette! Well, that's something I did not expect to see today. It's funny, nobody has any earthly idea the Golden Boy's a cheat...or is capable of it. Wonder how long they've been going behind Creevey's back? Meh...his love life is none of my concern.'_

He started to walk away when his inner voice chirped **_'-Aren't you going to say something?-'_** _'_

_Why the hell should I? People run around on their significant others all the time, how is this any different? It's not my problem.'_

_**'-So, you're fine with this? You're fine with that poor, unsuspecting Colin being cheated on and lied to by someone who supposedly cares about him?-'** _

_'I never said that. I never said I condone cheating.'_

_**'-Oh? Then what do you think of it?-'**_

_'Personally, I think it's despicable. If you're unhappy with the person you're with, you need to tell them to their face instead of sneaking around like a child.'_

_**'-Do you think Colin deserves this?-'**_

_'No, I don't. But I can't go around and get myself involved.._

_**'-Why not? If your boyfriend was cheating on you, wouldn't you want to know?-'** _

_'Of course I would! Then I'd ring the motherfucker's neck! What kind of question is that?!'_

_**'-One for you to think about.-'** _

Graham stilled, leaning against the corridor wall. He hated his inner voice nagging him over any moral and ethical dilemma that oh-so-kindly treaded in his direction. Montague had to give his conscience a brownie point, though. He definitely would want to know if someone was cheating on him; at the same time, he loathed to think about it. That's why he only kept casual company with some of his best friends, there wasn't a chance of getting hurt.

As opposed to what most of the Hogwarts population believed, Graham did have feelings, he just didn't like to show them because of that reason right there. Why get so emotionally close to someone if they were going to betray you? Why waste time and end up with heartbreak in return? Those are the questions he asked himself when he'd notice a happy couple stroll by, hand-in-hand.

Graham reflected on seeing Colin on Harry's arm, all smiles, hugs and kisses...muttering sweet nothings into each other's ear like it was only them in a crowded room. Colin looked so happy. He finally gotten the boy he crushed on since first year and now, Percy's baby sister was all over him. As far as Graham was concerned, their relationship was over and has been for some time.

_'Am I really going to involve myself in their relationship? Am I really going to tell Colin the news and shatter his heart to pieces? I could leave it alone and let him figure it out on his own but then again...what if he never finds out? He'll be led on until Potter abruptly breaks it off with him...probably with a bullshit excuse, too. I hate to admit this, but I'd want to know long before that scale of humiliation ever happens. I need to tell him.'_

The Slytherin marched himself promptly to find Colin. It's almost time for the main flood to return from Hogsmeade.

* * *

**To make up for it, I'll post the next one! :P And I know...OMG-Graham actually has a conscience. XD**


	4. Admittance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4 as I promised! I hope the future content in this doesn't seem too quick...I didn't want to continuously drag it out.
> 
> Again, '-...blah...-' is Graham's inner voice/conscience (It may show up again later in the story...we'll see.)
> 
> '...blah...' is Graham.

**Chapter Four-Admittance**

"Yum! Told you these new truffles would be worth our journey!" Justin grinned, popping the last chocolate morsel into his mouth.

Colin laughed "Yeah, these are great! Glad I picked up a box! Maybe I could share these with Harry.''

''Colin, someone needs to speak with you.''

"Who, Luna?"

The Ravenclaw pointed at the farthest end of the entrance hall. Graham Montague was standing within the shadows, eyeing him. If he was correct, Colin would say that he looked a tad anxious.

"Alright, I'll see what he wants. Thanks.." He strayed off from the group and headed towards Graham. "Yeah, Montague? What do you want?"

"Can we take this a little more from the entryway?"

"Sure."

The muggleborn allowed Graham to drag him to an empty corridor. "Ok, now what is it?"

Graham drew in a breath, steadying his nerves before relaying the news. "I dunno how else to say this. I..I was coming from Quidditch practice and I saw.."

"You saw...?" Colin circled his hand for him to get on with it.

"I saw Potter snogging Ginny Weasley in the hallway." He stilled himself, waiting for an angry cry or a burst of tears.

Colin snorted, puzzling him. "Sure and I'm a blast-ended skrewt wearing a human meatsuit."

"Creevey, I'm serious."

"Please, Montague. Harry would never cheat on me. We've been together for a year and he loves me. He and Ginny are just friends, nothing more...nothing less."

"I'm not playing, I saw them. Why would I lie?"

"Because you have nothing better to do."

Graham started to grow irritated. "Why won't you believe me? I'm trying to help you here."

Colin scowled "You can help me by staying out of my business. You're not my best friend, only my tutor. Try sticking with something you actually have experience with. I'll see you Tuesday." Colin spun on his heels and left Montague standing in the dark.

_'I know I don't. Why must you throw that up in my face?'_ Creevey's words truly stung the Snake. Normally, quips like these never bothered him, but why did it hurt coming from Colin of all people? He wasn't entirely sure. Not wanting to dwell upon the situation further, Graham meandered to the dungeons.

"Hey, Col. What did Montague want?" Neville smiled as Colin sat down to lunch.

"It wasn't much. Just some bullshit joke that wasn't funny."

Neville tilted his head "Oh, what was the joke?"

"He said Harry was cheating on me with Ginny."

"Why would he say that?"

"I dunno, he said he saw them in the hallway, snogging. Harry would never do that to me, I know it."

Neville simply nodded, munching on his sandwich. _'What I don't understand is why Montague would say this out of the blue to Colin if it was all a horrible prank?'_

He looked down the table to see the people in question absent. A slight sinking feeling settled in his stomach. It happened the same day he got his remembrall, the cornish pixies incident in second year and all of the other misfortunes that happened upon him in Hogwarts. They never failed to warn him something was wrong. And about this...something was indeed wrong.

"Nev, is Harry still up in the Tower? I got some chocolate truffles and I'd like to share them."

"Uh, no. He said something about going out on a walk after practice."

"Oh, ok. I'll catch him later, then." Moving his long hair behind his shoulders, Colin mused _'I wonder what he's doing when I'm not with him. Walking seems to be a favorite pastime other than Quidditch.'_ His eyes brightened when Harry walked through the door and sat next to him.

"Hey.." He kissed Colin in greeting.

"Hey yourself."

"How was Hogsmeade?"

"It was quite fun! Justin dragged us to Honeydukes and I'm glad he did. I bought these amazing truffles and I was hoping I could share them with you."

"I'd love some. You know I love anything you buy me." Harry put an arm around the blonde, nuzzling into his neck. "Anything else interesting happen?"

"Nah, except Montague saying you're cheating on me."

Harry stiffened, but not enough to notice. _'Fuck, I need to be more careful.'_ "Oh really?"

Colin replied "Yeah, he said he saw you in the hallway with Ginny, but I don't believe him for one second. I know you'd never hurt me like that.''

"I would never. Don't listen to anything that slippery snake says...I think he's just jealous. Or, he's being his usual incorrigible self. I'm leaning towards the second idea."

"Me too..."

* * *

Tuesday rolled its way in yet again and Colin was meeting Graham in the library. The Gryffindor worked on his practice test while Graham sat across from him, reading. He found it harder to concentrate. It's been like that ever since Saturday. Those words would not leave his mind.

_' "You can help me by staying out of my business. You're not my best friend, only my tutor. Try sticking with something you actually have experience with.'' I_ _know I'm not your best friend, or even a regular friend. Just because I'm not either of those, it doesn't make me a liar! Since when do I have to be a friend in order for someone to trust me?...I have no reason to lie to him. I wouldn't want that done to me so why would I even joke?'_

Montague glanced at Colin, who was brushing his cheek with the feathered tip of his quill, pondering over how to answer the next question. _'That's kind of cute...'_

Graham tilted his head as he watched the lion. He noticed the gracefulness in Colin's movements. They held a slight nervousness, although it didn't mean they were any less delicate. Over the past several weeks, the Slytherin had taken notice of Colin's features-long, light blonde hair, clear sky blue eyes, pale skin, slender form that was muscled in all the right places...he wouldn't deny it. Colin was quite beautiful.

He's heard several fellow Snakes discuss the muggleborn, saying it was a shame that such beauty was bestowed upon someone with less than pure blood. If it wasn't for the fact he was muggleborn, Colin would have been snatched up earlier, or he would at least have more suitors making a pass at him. In Graham's opinion, Colin wasting his time on someone who was fooling around was far more shameful.

He inwardly scowled every time he saw Colin and Harry together, with Ginny always on his left. _'What does Potter see in the Weaselette, anyway? She's not that pretty, not extremely bright, she wears far too much makeup...and the colors don't even compliment her features. If you're going to wear makeup, then do it right! If Colin wanted to, he could pull eyeliner off better than her. I don't get it. Why, Colin? Why do you stay? You don't deserve it...fuck...Potter doesn't deserve you. What will it take for you to see I'm telling the truth?'_

"I'm finished."

"Huh?"

"I said I'm finished." Colin handed him the practice test.

Graham took it. "Oh, uh..ok."

Colin lightly smiled "No retort this time? No 'Jeez, took you long enough.' or 'A third-year would have completed this in less time in a coma.'?"

Graham responded "No, not today. I'll grade this and give you the results tomorrow."

Colin knitted his eyebrows together. _'He sounds rather somber today. What's gotten into him? Is he still mad about what I said to him on Saturday? I know I shouldn't have to apologize, my relationship truly is none of his business...but...I really didn't need to snap off at him like I did.'_ "Uh, Montague?"

Graham turned his dark eyes to the blonde.

"I, I want to say I'm sorry...for Saturday. I didn't mean to...say what I said...you know?"

"I do know. And I know you were annoyed, I couldn't blame you for that."

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"We always do." Graham's lips held a faint upturn that would be missed if one wasn't looking for it. Colin caught it and returned the gesture.

"Goodnight, Creevey."

"Night, Montague."

When Colin left, Graham glanced down to the practice test and stuffed it inside his bag. The table felt empty, so did his heart.

Graham had grown to like their tutoring sessions. Colin was the only one to stay and endure his silver tongue. No one else, other than his mates, could stand to be around him longer than needed. Percy got used to him, especially when he started dating Marcus a few years back and that was about it.

Strangely, Graham found their time somewhat liberating. He didn't need to keep up a mask around him like he normally did among Slytherins...not that there was much to conceal, anyway...he was an arse to them as well. They weren't exempt. The longer he thought about Colin and this situation, the more angrier and confused he became.

_'What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about him? I'm not supposed to care...to get involved...none of it! I'm supposed to tutor him, get it over with and graduate...not...not...'_ _**'**_

_**-Say it...come on...say it. You know you want to.-'** _

_'Not fall for him.'_

_**'-There you go. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?-'** _

_'I don't want to fall for Colin, but I can't help it. I can't help that he's kind, beautiful, intelligent, that he can match me quip for quip. It fucking sucks that I'm falling for someone who won't leave a cheating bastard.'_ _**'**_

_**-He might learn of Harry's indiscretion one day, you don't know if he won't. You just need to wait and see. Relationships end and begin in their own time.-'** _ _'_

_I just hope he learns of this and soon.'_

* * *

**Awww...Graham likes Colin. How cute! XD Will Colin find that Graham's telling the truth? Tune in for the **next chapter! :)****


	5. Golden Infidelity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry for being so late...I'm still bouncing between stories and I can't realistically be online 24/7 when there are other things that must be done. I wish it was that simple. Anyway, here's the update! (Forewarning, there will be abuse featured later in this chapter.)

**Chapter Five-Golden Infidelity**

Three days later, Colin was laying on a rock near the Black Lake, thinking about Harry...and interestingly, Graham. He still couldn't shake the sound of the Snake's solemn tone when they spoke on Tuesday. Since then, he saw a faint glimmer of something unknown in those piercing onyx orbs. It wasn't hate or contempt...it seemed softer, kinder almost...even a little sad if he wanted to elaborate. Colin wondered what caused this change in the Slytherin right before he shifted to Harry and his recent behavior.

He's less distant but he's still a little reluctant on hanging out with him outside the castle...always going on solitary walks or sleeping in. Montague's words were creeping back.

_' "I saw Potter snogging Ginny Weasley in the hallway." Is there a chance he could be...no! No, I can't let doubt cloud my judgement. People change their routines all the time. Harry's no different. He's not cheating on me. In fact, I'll go back to the Tower right now and coax him into a mind-blowing shag.'_ The blonde rolled off his rock and bounded towards the castle.

Colin was only a few corridors away from the common room when he heard light moaning coming from a seemingly-empty storage room. Curious as to who forgot to close the door all the way and lock it, Colin peeked through the crack. On the floor, he saw a redhaired girl moaning and dragging her painted nails down a boy's back. He recognized her instantly, it was Ginny Weasley. And on top was..he put his hand over his mouth in utter shock. On top thrusting madly into Ginny, was his boyfriend Harry.

_'Graham was right...why...why didn't I believe him?! Oh my god! I..I need to get out of here!'_

Eyes swimming with tears, Colin ran off to the portrait of the Fat Lady. He stammered '' _F-Fidelis_ '' and the door swung open. Colin sped past the others in the common room to the dorm. He tore open his bedcurtains, got into bed, and started sobbing uncontrollably. He did not notice a pair of feet shuffle towards his bed.

"C-Colin? Are you ok?" It was Neville who opened his curtains and sat next to him.

"N-No, I'm not! I..I just saw Harry and Ginny fucking in an empty room not far from here!"

Neville sighed morosely. He knew something was wrong and he got his confirmation. Harry was indeed cheating on Colin. "I'm so sorry, Col. Is there anything I can do? Anything I can say?"

Shaking his head, Colin replied "No, there's nothing. I...I need you to do something for me."

* * *

 

"Sure, mate. What is it?"

"Don't tell anyone. I will handle this. It's between me and Harry, ok?"

"Ok. Um, do you want me to leave you alone for the time being?"

"Please. I have some thinking to do." Wiping the hot, salty tears from his eyes, Colin watched as Neville left him to his own devices. _'How could you do this to me?! After all I've done for you..I thought you loved me...why didn't I listen sooner?'_

About an hour later, Harry strolled into the common room with Ginny following close behind. The only thing disheveled on his person now was his hair, and that's never changed. Casually, he greeted his housemates and they politely returned it.

Neville was glaring at them from his Herbology book. _'You have some nerve, the both of you...walking in here like nothing happened.'_

Ginny twittered to Neville "Think you can help me tonight with some Herbology? I'm stuck on classiyfing these-"

"I don't think so, I'm uh...kinda busy on an extra credit assignment for Professor Sprout. Sorry.." he mock-apologized, surprising Ginny.

"Oh? Ok then, maybe next time." She shrugged and sat down in the chair adjacent Hermione.

Entering the boys' dormitory, Harry met a furious Colin glowering at him from his bed. "Babe, what's wrong? Malfoy taunt you again? I'll handle him the next time we're in the halls."

"Don't you call me 'babe'. I saw you."

Harry appeared confused "You saw me..what?"

"Fucking Ginny about an hour ago. How dare you cheat on me!"

"Colin, what are you talking about? Who the hell told you that shit?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what I'm referring to!" Colin growled, meeting Harry face to face. "What reason do you have for justifying what you did? Huh?! Answer me!"

Harry remained silent, furthering angering Colin.

"You know what? I'm done. We're through." Throwing his hands up in the air, Colin stepped past Harry but found himself to be yanked back.

"I don't think so, Colin. You and I are not through. We are only when I say we are."

Flabbergasted, Colin stammered ''E-Excuse me? Where do you get off in-" He was cut off by a hard slap to the face. Colin stared at Harry in shock. His bright green eyes darkened in a haze Colin never seen before, it frightened him.

"You're going to keep quiet over our little mishap and everything is going to be normal."

"W-Why should I? Everyone deserves to know what kind of people you and Ginny are!"

Jerking Colin roughly by the collar, Harry answered in menacing, icy tone ''Who would believe you? Who would believe that I am capable of cheating on you or anyone? Oh that's right...no one. You should consider yourself grateful that I even acknowledged your existence and asked you to be my boyfriend. You were lonely, annoying, an insufferable chatterbox and no one liked you. I took pity on you and saved you from complete ostracization. If you open your mouth, I will not hesitate to make that happen again. One word from me, and you're a friendless Lion. One word."

Colin paled at his threat. He was right, Colin was an outcast when he first began Hogwarts. His overexcitement and highly inquisitive, cheerful behavior added to his constant shutter button-clicking upset many and got him into a bunch of trouble. It was when Harry stood up for him and began hanging out with him that the blonde began making more friends. Colin felt so alone and thought he'd be that way forever in school. When Harry came to his aid, he was so grateful and it strengthened his attachment. He couldn't bear to lose him.

Today, he still feared rejection and knowing Harry's influence, it was definite he would be an outcast once more if he spoke up. Making a deal with the devil, Colin gulped and stared at emeralds boring deep into his own.

"F-Fine."

"Good. I knew you'd make the right decision. Now, why don't you be a sweet boyfriend and strip for me? I've missed our brilliant shagging."

* * *

For the rest of the weekend, everything carried on as normal-Colin and Harry woke, bathed and ate together. Colin went to socialize with his pals and Harry went to do whatever...probably screw Ginny in an empty room or closet somewhere. Colin remembered to heal his face with a handy spell before vacating the dorm. Harry's slap left a bruise and he didn't want questions thrown his way. He didn't feel any less terrified, it was hard to contain it when he was alone with his friends today, sitting in the courtyard. Neville shot him a concerned glance here and there...he knew what happened, but not about the hit.

Noticing Colin's uncharacteristic silence, Cormac poked him "Colin, are you ok? You seem off."

"I'm fine. Just had a late night..a little tired, is all."

"Yeah, Harry kept you up late, huh?" Zacharias snickered.

"Yep.." he avoided Neville's knowing look.

"Meh, guess we can't blame you if the sex if great." Justin shrugged.

_'It used to be, now it's like a blackmailing chore.'_

Luna sighed quietly _'I know there's more, Colin. Why won't you tell us?'_

At dinner that night, Ginny was sipping her pumpkin juice when she caught Graham glaring at her from across the hall. Those black eyes felt as if they were burning right through her body. She saw how they darted slightly between her and Harry.

Maintaining a calm countenance, she nudged Harry "You noticed he's staring at you, too?"

"Yep. Thanks to him, Colin knows all about us. I've told you this Sunday."

"Aren't you worried that Snake's gonna say something else?"

"Not at all. Nobody believes an honest word can be emitted from a Slytherin's mouth without the use of Veritaserum. That's the only way you'll get the truth out of them. Why do you think they're the lesser house out of this place? It's three against one."

"True. Hm...won't Colin open his bloody trap if you don't keep him in line?"

"That's precisely why I am. He's well aware of what will happen if he does tell anyone. So, we have nothing to worry about." Underneath the table, he patted Ginny's knee and resumed eating.

Harry followed Colin to tutoring at five that Tuesday afternoon. Before Colin could go in, Harry gripped his wrist and yanked him closer, sure to leave bruises.

''You remember what I said."

Colin whimpered softly. "I do."

Without a kiss goodbye, Harry left Colin. Colin sighed deeply as he entered the library. Graham's eyes brightened when the blonde sat down.

"You ready to begin? I have notes I need you to jot down."

"S-Sure. I'm ready." He pulled out a quill and started writing.

* * *

 

In between directing Colin to key points and letting him copy some of his older notes, Graham eyed Colin's wrist. The darkening marks were round yet slender...matching those of fingers. _'_

_Bruises?'_

He decided to ask "Creevey? What happened to your wrist?"

The lion stopped, glancing down at his right hand. _'He wasn't supposed to see that!'_ ''I hit it against something. I'm clumsy sometimes.''

"You know I don't believe that for a second. That looks more like a handprint. Unless there's a hand-shaped knob you ran into, I gather it's from someone."

"N-No...it-it's not from anyone...I-" he stilled, meeting Graham's intense gaze. He took Colin's hand and pushed up his sleeve, exposing the contusion.

"Creevey, I mean...Colin, who did this?"

The blonde stayed silent. "Was it Harry, Colin? Please answer me." Colin's lower lip started trembling as a tear rolled down his cheek. That gave Montague his answer. "Is he hurting you?"

"Yes..but...only once before. He..He slapped me."

"What else? Did he jerk you around?"

Colin nodded.

"Fuck."

"Y-You were right. I saw them...inside an empty room. I can't believe I was so stupid."

Graham saw how vulnerable Colin was feeling. He looked so miserable. Montague wanted Colin to know the truth but he didn't want this as a result.

''I confronted Harry about it when he...he came back to the dorm. I yelled at him, trying to get an explanation then I broke it off and that's when he...he hit me."

"You need to tell McGonagall.''

"No, I can't."

"Why in the bloody blazes not?"

"You don't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"C-Can we please quit talking about this?"

"No, you need help."

"Why do you care? Why do you want to help me?"

Graham hesitated. Was he finally going to tell Colin that he fancied him? In his mind, Colin needed someone better...someone who won't steer him wrong and abuse him...because that is exactly what Harry's resorted to. Why can't he be the one to help him? He won't know if he doesn't try.

"I care because...because I..." he couldn't bring himself to finish.

"I, I'm gonna go early. I can't study tonight..I'm sorry." Colin hurriedly put away his books and fled the library.

_'Goddamn it! Why did I choke?!'_ Montague inwardly berated himself, putting his head down on the table.

Across from him, hiding behind a few bookshelves, a certain redhead was eavesdropping with one of her brothers' Extendable Ears. _'_

_Montague's trying to get Colin to snitch. I need to tell Harry right now! He'll put a stop to it. I'm not gonna have my reputation ruined because of him!'_

* * *

**Thank Merlin, he finally knows! And I'm sorry for this happening to Colin. Let me assure you that I in no shape or form, condone abuse. This is only for the story. Let it be known more than one instance of abuse will be featured. I'm posting another chapter to make up for my tardiness. :P** **Ten points and a cookie to those who recognize the irony in the password to the Gryffindor common room!**


	6. Graham's Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter as promised! (Will be working on the next ones shortly!) :)

**Chapter Six-Graham's Confession**

Colin was red-faced and teary-eyed yet again as he stalked his way into the boys' bathroom. Setting down his bag, he turned the cold water tap and began splashing his face, letting the water cool his heated skin.

_'He just had to noticed my bruise! Why couldn't he stick to the lesson like he always did? And...what was he going to say right before I stormed out?'_ His inner musings were stalled upon seeing Harry's stony reflection in the mirror.

"I hear Montague's been talking to you.''

_'How did he know?!'_ '

'I...I told him I wasn't gonna say anything."

"And you won't." He pressed Colin hard against the porcelain sink. "As of tomorrow, you are never to see him again."

"B-But Harry, I need him to help me pass!"

"You should have thought of that before opening your mouth and threatening to end our relationship. You can get another tutor."

"There is no other tutor! He's the only one who can help me! I need his help-oof!" He doubled over from a punch to the stomach. It knocked the wind out of him.

"I said no! You're not allowed to see Montague anymore! Why are you being so damn difficult? It's like you want me to end you."

Colin drew in a sharp breath, steadying himself upright. "I don't, I'm not being difficult. I just need help...that's all."

Harry snarled "Well, you're a quick study. You'll manage. Disobey me again and it'll be much worse."

Giving him once last warning glare, Harry left Colin all alone. Gingerly touching his stomach, Colin winced at the muscular ache.

_'Yeah, that's going to leave another bruise. What am I going to do? I can't see Montague anymore...I..I hope I can manage. And if I keep pissing Harry off, he's gonna keep hurting me and I dunno what he'll do next time! Merlin, why is this happening to me?'_ Miserably, Colin slung his bag over his shoulder and exited the bathroom.

 

_Down in the Slytherin dungeons, seventh-year boys' dorm..._

Graham was angrily staring into space, his friends observed him from their beds. "Montague, you're extra ornery today. What happened at tutoring?"

"Remember when I told you that I witnessed Potter cheating with the Weaselette?"

Flint replied irritably "Unfortunately.."

"Turns out, he's abusing Colin."

That perked their attention.

"What?"

"What do you mean, abusing him?"

"Did he tell anyone?"

Graham shook his head "No. He was reluctant to tell me, even though he tried to put off the distinct handprint on his wrist as an act of clumsiness."

Terence chirped "Knew it! I told you something was off with Potter!...this is just the icing on the cake!"

"You can revel in this second victory later, I'm frankly worried about him." His friends already know about his feelings for Colin, since Flint and Warrington nagged it out of him last week.

"What're you gonna do? He can't stay there with him. Colin doesn't have to take this." Miles queried.

"I know. I dunno what I can do...he won't tell McGonagall. I've tried asking why but he said I wouldn't understand. I mean, what is there to understand? What is so important that he risks his own safety? That's what I wanna know."

"Well, mate. You're not gonna know until you ask him. You've got him again tomorrow for tutoring. Ask him then. Maybe that time, you'll get your answer." Cassius supplied, hoping to help.

"I hope you're right.."

Wednesday afternoon, five o' clock in the library, Graham was waiting for a familiar blonde head to show up. He glanced at the clock.

_'Should be here any moment now..'_ Twenty minutes, forty, an hour then it turned to two. It was now seven o' clock and Colin didn't show up. Graham was worried.

_'Where are you, Colin? Why didn't you come? Why am I sitting around asking myself these questions? I'll see him at dinner. I can pull him to the side then.'_

The Snake donned his impassive mask and strolled into the Great Hall.

* * *

Dinner was already underway, and he took his seat at Slytherin table. "Get that answer?"

"Colin didn't show up."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm hoping to find out after dinner." He responded, glaring at Gryffindor table. Colin was slowly partaking in his meal while Harry laughed with his mates. The blonde glanced up at him momentarily, his eyes holding a pained expression. Graham's heart clenched at the sight.

_'It's going to be ok, Colin. Just let me help you.'_

Once dinner concluded, everyone headed back to their respective dorms. Colin was about to head to his until he was pulled into a dark corridor. "Who-?!"

"Shh, it's me."

"Montague?"

Graham nodded, slowly releasing his arm. "Colin, why didn't you come to the library?"

"Harry said I wasn't allowed to see you anymore."

"Why the fuck not?"

"It's...It's 'cause you're trying to get me to talk."

"You need to."

"But I can't. You don't..-"

"Understand? I don't right now but I might if you just tell me why you won't help yourself."

Colin sighed. He saw there was no escaping this, what else did he have to lose? ''If I tell about Harry's cheating, he will see to it that I'm an outcast again. I'll lose my friends, everyone will hate me and I'll be alone. It'll be first year for me all over again."

"Colin, your friends won't leave you. How are you so sure they'll obey Harry's every word?"

"If it wasn't for him, I'd still be friendless. It was only when he stood up for me and befriended me that everyone else started to follow in succession. You don't know what it's like to be alone...you've had friends and connections since you were in nappies. And besides, nobody would believe me if I said anything."

Graham scoffed "Heh. Honestly, that controlling prick thinks he has this school wrapped around his golden finger, doesn't he? Well I have news for him and you...he has no power. Colin, tell me, who do your friends mostly hang out with?"

"M-Me."

"Right, and do they hang onto each and every word that flies out of his mouth?"

"No."

"Who do they come to for advice or to give a good laugh?"

"Me."

"That's right. Harry had nothing to do with them befriending you. That happened on its own, regardless of Harry taking you under his wing prior to that. It just happened near the same time."

Some of Colin's subjective signs of misery melted from his face. Graham saw that realization finally sunk in. "You're right. He doesn't have control."

"I'm so glad you see that now."

Colin smiled softly. "Me too. Uh, what were going to tell me yesterday before I left?"

A light blush blossomed across Graham's ivory cheeks. "I was going to say I cared because I fancy you.."

* * *

 

Colin's mouth hung open slightly in awe. It was clear to him now...why Graham's attitude changed, that gleam in his dark eyes..why he bothered to tell him about Harry's infidelity. Some would have left it alone and lorded it over him later, but not Graham. He cared enough to let him know he was being betrayed. Honestly, Colin thought if that ever were to pass, a close friend would have told him.

Instead, a rival House member shown him the kindness and decency expected of a friend. He regrets having misconceptions about Slytherin, not every member was innately cruel. Now, he knows that Graham has grown an attachment to him, something nearly everyone else deemed was impossible from the Snake. That's not true either, Graham did had feelings...for him.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Truly. I never thought I would...but I do. I can't stand seeing you with Potter. You don't need him treating you like this. If he loved you as he claimed, he wouldn't have cheated on you. That's not love, Colin. I may not be perfect but I can assure you I will be hell of a lot better than him. I can show you, only if you allow me." He took the lion's hands into his, holding them tightly as he kissed them.

Colin felt his heart flutter from the sweet gesture. He sure as hell wasn't going to get anything that genuine from Harry ever again and he wanted to try for a chance with Graham. Why can't he?

"Montague.."

"Graham."

"Graham, I'd love to but..."

"But what?"

"I...I..I'm scared. Harry said that if I ever saw you again, things will get much worse."

"Colin, he won't hurt you anymore. I won't let him. You can come to my dorm."

"How do you know that? I room with Harry, if he notices I'm gone, he'll come looking for me and who knows what he'll do."

Graham nearly forgot about that detail. "Shit. Well...how about we meet again like we normally did?"

"Graham...we can't."

"I know he doesn't want me to tutor you anymore. I can get one of my mates to fill in and you'll sneak to see me instead. We can make this work."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Positive. I'm not a member of the cunning house for nothing."

Graham had a point. Slytherins got away with more shit than people realized.

"Ok. Let's do it."

"Perfect. I can't wait to see you." Moving long and silky golden locks behind his ears, Graham tenderly kissed Colin, wrapping his muscular arms around the lion.

Colin relaxed into the kiss, it was so much better than what Harry had given him lately. If he wanted to be honest...it was more enjoyable than before this year even started. He didn't know what it was, but there was an extra spark when it came to Graham. Not wanting to question it, Colin allowed Graham to deepen their kiss.

Breaking for air, Colin breathlessly whispered "Tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow."

With that, Colin headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

Graham leaned back against the wall with a satisfied smile. _'Yes!'_

* * *

**Aww...what you guys think? Colin will be getting happier...but don't celebrate too soon. The drama is not over yet!**


	7. First Night Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thanks so much for reading and being patient! You know I'm still jumping in between stories. Anyway, here's 7! :P

**Chapter Seven-First Night Alone**

Colin was sitting at lunch, munching on some fruit and participating in small talk when Percy tapped on his shoulder. "Hey, Percy. What's up?"

"Apparently, McGonagall wants to see you for a brief moment."

Playing confused, he gazed at Harry and then some of his housemates and shrugged. "Ok..."

Rising from his seat, he followed the redhead. A little ways from the Great Hall, Percy led them to a corner.

"Interestingly, Montague isn't tutoring you anymore. Terence has decided to take over. What happened? I figured I'd ask you since he or Marcus won't tell me."

_'Oh no, please tell me they don't know as well! Wait, if they know Graham fancies me, he most likely would have told them. Even though Percy is my friend, I can't risk more finding out and knowing him, he'll want to push me to say something. And that just can't happen right now. I have no choice but to lie..I can hate myself later.'_

"He and I kinda had a falling out and we chose to end the problem before it escalated."

" 'Kinda had a falling out'?'' Percy repeated skeptically. "How is that? You seemed to have been faring fine for several weeks. And your grades have improved."

"Things just happen, Percy. So, I guess I'll see him at 5 on the same nights?"

"Yeah, you will."

Colin smiled "Thanks, mate. Well, I have to head back to lunch."

Watching Colin retreat, Percy shook his head. _'That was a bold-faced lie. I expected you to tell me the truth. I never thought I'd resort to an ancient yet useful method...but I'm cornering Marcus again. I know, without a doubt, that he'd tell me the truth this time.'_

Reclaiming his seat, Hermione asked "What did McGonagall need to see you for?"

"Montague wanted to quit tutoring me. So, she got someone else for me instead."

"Who?"

"Higgs. From what she said, he's near his rank and she finds it sufficient enough. I'm seeing him instead, same times...same place.''

"Oh, well at least you're staying consistent." With that, she left it alone. Colin felt a hand squeeze his already-bruised wrist. He winced, not enough to draw attention.

In a whisper, Harry said ''I'm taking you to tutoring, see if you're telling the truth." Colin nodded, struggling to not show pain until Harry released him.

Neville observed them from his seat. _'Why are you still with him? I thought you ended this!_ _Unless...'_

Cormac nudged him, lowering his voice "Nev, what's going on between them? I feel something's different. They have a forced air about them."

"I've noticed it too. Maybe we'll find out eventually?"

* * *

 

At five that afternoon, Harry marched beside Colin to the library. Walking inside, they did not see Montague hiding in the shadows. Towards the back, the Lions saw Terence Higgs present at an oak table, with Ancient Runes materials strewn about.

Higgs looked up, giving each a polite nod. "Ready to begin? We've a lot of ground to cover."

Colin took his seat across him.

Harry leaned down. "I expect you to stay the entire time and be back right after tutoring." Potter gently kissed the blonde before exiting the library.

Terence scoffed "Seriously? A kiss?"

"Well, you know he has to try and keep me under control. Anyway, how are you gonna keep this up? This is a lot of shit.."

The Snake smiled "That's for me to worry about. Now you go run along with Graham. He's waiting on you. Just be back a few minutes before 7, just in case Potter or the Weaselette decides to drop in."

Colin retorted, leaving his bag "I doubt it. They're too busy fucking. Thanks again. I really appreciate it."

Peeking through the oak doors, Colin averted his eyes to the left. Graham was smiling, leaning against the wall. He rushed over and greeted him with a kiss.

Graham stroked his face. "Ready?"

"Definitely. Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there. Let me cast these first.." Waving his wand, Graham uttered what sounded like rather advanced charms, rendering both himself and Colin invisible. Taking Colin by the hand, Graham led them towards the Slytherin Dungeons.

Ten minutes down there, they ended up in a storage room. The Gryffindor gazed about, scrunching his pretty face. "Ok, what was all the charmwork for if we're meeting in here?"

Graham smirked, reaching to a torchholder on the stone wall. "Watch." He pulled the iron downward, the wall slid to reveal an empty room. Well, it looked as if someone already been there, since there were a few furnishings such as a bed, table, area rug, two chairs and a ton of candles.

"Wow..." Colin awed. "You really took the trouble to liven the place up."

"I had to make it comfortable. We're not two bats that would prefer the ceiling. I like atmosphere."

Colin sat down on the bed. "It's perfect."

Graham grinned, raising an eyebrow. "Bed already? Colin Creevey, you little devil.."

Colin laughed aloud "No! I'm not wanting to fuck. I want you to snog me again. What better place for me to relax and enjoy it other than a nice, comfy bed?"

Graham joined him, snaking an arm around the blonde's waist. "I was just joking, Col. And I agree. I prefer the bed as well. Unfortunately, we have limited time. Shall we?"

"Let's."

Graham gently pushed Colin onto the mattress, straddled him, and they got to kissing.

* * *

" _Tempus_.." Graham whispered breathlessly. He and Colin spent over an hour snogging and sucking on each other's necks. Colin left a good lovebite on him from what he could feel.

"6:45. It's time to go."

Colin groaned unhappily. "Aww..."

"I know, baby, but we have to. Shit, before you do.." The Slytherin reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small cobalt blue jar. Opening it, Colin saw scentless leaf-green cream. It was a healing salve. "We need to get rid of _this_..." Graham dabbed a knut-sized amount on the mark he bestowed on Colin's soft skin. The lovebite vanished in under five seconds.

"Why not my wrist?"

"Because, Harry will see and he'll get suspicious."

Colin almost slapped himself for his stupidity. "Fuck, that's right. Wait, why not you?" He gestured to Montague's neck.

"I've walked around with several of these left from the guys numerous times. No one will question me."

Pulling on their robes, Graham recast the charms to conceal them from wandering eyes and escorted Colin to the library. Before he let him go, the raven kissed his new love.

"I'll see you again Monday. I wish we could do this every night.."

Colin sighed, leaning into his touch. "I do too but we'll have to deal this way for now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight.."

Terence was spelling away the remaining materials when Colin showed up. "Welcome back. How'd it go?"

Colin serenely smiled as if he were under an enchantment. "It was wonderful. Too bad we have to space it out."

"It's gonna be ok. This was the first night though, you can't afford to be found out. Keep your guard up."

"I sure will. You know, you sound like an auror. Surprised you didn't pull a Moody and shout 'constant vigilance'."

Terence snorted. "Yeah, but I am considering the occupation. That or play Seeker professionally. Whichever I can get into."

Bidding the former Seeker farewell, Colin hurried to dinner as Harry instructed. The Golden Boy 'rewarded' him with a kiss once he took his seat.

* * *

 

That night in the showers, Colin was taking his alone for once. It was sweet relief to the muggleborn as he stood underneath the hot jetstream. He wasn't suffocating from Potter's hawking. Right now, as he rinsed his hair, he allowed his thoughts to stray to Graham. Colin recalled his appearance- Graham was over six feet all, but still shorter than Flint...by a few inches. His skin, a pale ivory that was virtually unblemished.

That ivory stretched over strong, lean muscles that reached from his torso all the way to his calves. Graham was a Chaser, so he had to be pretty fit. Oh, and absolutely fit he was...Colin got a handful of those as he ran his hands up and across Montague's biceps and chest, gazing up into those deep pit-black eyes, running his tongue across Graham's bottom lip.

The Chaser's embrace felt so warm, so comforting and sensual all at once. In the heat of the moment, Colin wanted nothing more than to rip off his clothes and beg Graham to take him right then and there. But, he couldn't. It was too soon. They've only spent one evening together for about two hours. They had a while to go before taking it all the way. Besides, he wanted to know more about the Snake.

_'Starting Tuesday, we'll start squeezing in more talking alongside the snogging. First...'_

Colin gazed down at his erect member, feeling it throb with every shuddering breath. Picturing Graham's body got him hard, much more than Harry's had in a long time. Licking his lips, Colin wrapped his hand around his length, leaned back against the shower tiles and started stroking.

It took all he had not to moan Graham's name when he finished. He didn't know if anyone else was in one of the other stalls and it would not do to have one of the guys run to Harry. He would never hear the end of it and plus, get a few new bruises to match his wrist. Drying off, Colin headed back into the dorm, where Harry was waiting on him in their bed.

"We're getting up earlier tomorrow morning. I'm wanting a nice round of shower sex and I plan on taking my time."

_'Oh, Merlin.._ ''O-Ok, Harry. Well, guess we'll get to sleep then."

Allowing Harry one last kiss, they closed their bedcurtains and set up a Silencer.

* * *

**To be nice, I'm adding another chapter! :P**


	8. Catching On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one's a bit longer...I apologize in advance for the length inconsistency. Starting here, this is where things escalate further. More will be shown in the next update! :P

**Chapter Eight-Catching On**

_'Oooh, I can't believe he didn't tell me! This is dangerous! Colin has some nerve in carrying on with this mockery of a relationship while he's been getting hurt! Now where is he?'_ A seething Head Boy inwardly snarled as he searched for the camera-toting Lion. Turning down the corridor, he found Colin at a portrait of three young witches stirring a cauldron, fiddling inside his bag.

"Colin!" he sharply regarded, stomping towards the muggleborn.

Startled by the tone, Colin jerked to see Percy glaring at him. "W-What is it?"

He pulled Colin into an empty room. "Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you come to me when Harry started hurting you?"

Colin closed his eyes in exasperation. "Who blabbed?"

Marcus bounded over to them, shutting the door.

''Of course." Colin frowned.

''Don't you take this out on him. I made him tell me."

Colin shot Marcus a look as if to ask 'How the hell did he accomplish that?'

Flint slouched in shame. "He threatened to withhold sex if I didn't spill." Percy's threat obviously worked.

Colin replied "I see."

Percy redirected his questioning. "Don't get off-topic. Why didn't you tell me? You know this is a very serious matter that should be addressed immediately."

Colin responded "Percy, I don't want anyone else to know!"

"Why the hell not?"

"No one else will believe me and he'll hurt me more than he has. If I keep my mouth shut, he won't make my life miserable like it was before. Graham and I have an arrangement...when I see Terence for tutoring, I'll sneak off to meet Graham. I come back at dinner and do it all again. This way, I can actually be happy. Harry's not doing that for me anymore."

Percy stared at the blonde whose expression was dismal. He saw that Colin's reasoning was deep-rooted in his former loneliness and Harry took full advantage, knowing that would make him crumble. Percy has always been suspicious of people and when it comes to Harry, he never knew he'd pull such a stunt. That humble 'Chosen One' façade was a crock of shit.

"We're only doing this until we can find a way to get me out of it. Please, don't ruin our plans. It's working so far and don't tell another soul what I told you."

The redhead pinched the bridge of his nose. "Colin, you can't possibly expect this to work for as long as you're hoping. You know Harry possesses a strong intuition. I don't want you to end up somewhere you have no chance of escape."

Colin smiled weakly. "I know you care and I cannot thank you enough, but I ask you to please keep quiet. Don't tell my brother, friends or the professors. Graham and I are handling this the best way we can for now."

Percy pulled Colin in for a crushing hug. "Please be careful."

"I will be. I gotta go. Promised Harry I'd accompany him to the library." Colin left, leaving a worried Percy with Marcus.

"Marcus, what're we gonna do? I can't believe he's choosing to remain stuck in this situation. He needs help."

Flint wrapped his arms around him. "What we can do is let Graham and Colin go about this their way. Graham's more capable of protecting him than you think. He won't allow Potter to sashay over and assault Colin right in front of him. He'll be somewhat fine as long as we keep our mouths shut. And that means, don't speak to Harry or your sister."

"If she wasn't my sister, I'd..." he couldn't finish.

"I know, baby...I know."

* * *

A few more weeks passed, Colin and Graham's secret rendezvous carried on without a hitch. They grew closer by exchanging details about themselves, their families and their dreams. All of that, in between snogging and a quick handjob or two...or five. They were teenage boys and teenage boys had urges, at least they mananged to relieve some of their desires without resorting to sex. There has to be some credit given!

Finishing up another session, Graham 'scourgified' his hand. "I still can't comprehend Potter never giving you many handjobs whatsoever. You're in dire need of them considering how much 'scourgifying' I have to do."

Colin shrugged, blushing lightly. "What can I say? He's always preferred having it done to him than to reciprocate."

"There's two sides to the coin. Besides, he's missed out on half the fun. I love watching you come undone ...with just...a simple touch.." He glided his fingers along Colin's still-hardened shaft, making him shiver.

"Fuck, I'm not exactly soft yet, Graham, and it's almost time for dinner. Can't exactly waltz in with one of these, you know."

Montague chuckled, helping the blonde tuck himself back in "Oh, I know. Hmm, Christmas holidays are coming up. What are you doing?"

Colin fixed his shirt "Probably seeing relatives or having them visit this time around, watch specials on TV, open gifts and eat. Why?"

It was Graham's turn to blush. "I was hoping to give you a present of my own."

"Oh? What would that be?" Graham smirked, trailing his fingers along Colin's jaw. "Now, now...if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Colin gulped, replying in a husky voice "I..I think I know what that might be."

"Smart boy. I'd love for you to come to my manor, then we'll go to one of our homes in France. Have you ever thought of Christmas in Paris?"

Colin's eyes widened at the image. "No, but I'd love to see it."

Graham answered "And you will. Picture it, you and me...sitting next to the fireplace, cuddling. Sightseeing in the day, venturing around the 'City of Light' at night then returning home, making love in red silk sheets until you fall asleep while I whisper sweet nothings into your ear. How does that sound, mon ange*?"

Colin's heart clenched at the vision. It seemed too good to be true but Graham intended to make it happen. He wasn't going to stay with Harry this holiday, so why not take Graham on his offer? The lion wanted to spend more time with him and he certainly wouldn't be able to this freely at Hogwarts.

"I'd love it...it sounds amazing and quite romantic."

"France is one of the most romantic destinations in the world and the majority of my family hails from there so I believe I have a good idea." He winked saucily at the blonde.

Colin didn't speak French. The only other language he spoke was Irish Gaelic since his family is from Ireland, so he had to ask. "What does 'mon ange' mean?"

Montague replied softly "It means 'my angel'. And that's what you are...my angel."

"You are too sweet sometimes, Graham. If people knew about this..."

"Their heads would probably explode."

They shared a laugh before kissing each other farewell.

Colin returned to Gryffindor Tower after dinner to find the common room as full as always. Oliver was nagging at Percy to take a break from studying, the Twins were attempting to toss jumping beans down Angelina's blouse, Dennis was lounging with a comic book and the Golden trio were positioned in the middle, surrounded by passing Lions and the rest of his yearmates. Ginny was strangely absent, not that Colin gave a fuck.

"Hey, Col!" Ron beckoned his attention.

"What's up?"

"We were just discussing our plans for holiday. Harry's wanting all of us at Grimmauld Place, you know...Sirius's house?"

"All of us?"

"Yeah.." Harry interjected with a smile. "All of us. The Weasleys, Hermione, Remus and you."

"Oh..." was all Colin could say.

A slight beam of anger flashed across Harry's face, though his kind voice told otherwise. "Why? Did you have something else planned?"

Colin returned calmly and innocently. "Well, no. Honestly, I thought I was gonna do the same routine at my place and I didn't expect you to ask since you're having such a full house and all. I don't want to intrude."

Hermione chided him playfully "Don't be ridiculous. You're Harry's boyfriend. Of course he's going to invite you."

_'I don't want to be anywhere within five hundred feet of Harry and Ginny shagging underneath Sirius's nose. He only wants me there so he can keep an eye on me.'_

Harry replied with a sweet smile "Nevertheless, I'd love to see you there. I'd really...really would." What Harry actually means is 'You are going whether you like it or not. If you refuse, so help me Merlin, I will make sure you're sorry you turned me down.'

Wanting to spare himself more pain, Colin relented, mirroring his smile. "Sure. I'll be there." Satisfied, Harry resumed his conversation.

As soon as Harry turned his back, Colin frowned heavily as he retreated to the dorm, ignoring Neville's stare and interestingly, one from Dean as well. Cormac stood and silently followed. The door shut again behind Colin.

"Colin, what is wrong with you? And don't tell me 'nothing'. You and Harry have both been acting weird for the past month. You're not glowing as much, you seem distant and reluctant to go anywhere with him. Don't tell me I'm overexaggerating...I'm not the only one who's noticed! Neville, Dennis, Dean...fuck...even Seamus noticed and he doesn't pay attention often!"

Colin nodded "I know it looks weird. It's...it's 'cause me and Harry have sort of hit a rocky patch and it's taking some time to iron out. What couple doesn't go through one?"

Cormac replied "For a month straight and a bit before? I don't see how you two could have kept this under wraps without letting someone in on your problems by now."

"That's the thing, they're OUR problems. Everyone has their own to deal with and we don't wanna burden anyone else. So please, can we drop this? I'd like to enjoy the rest of my evening."

Cormac sighed, rubbing his head. "Alright, Colin. If you say so but if something is wrong...don't hesitate to tell me.''

Walking out, Cormac mused _'I know you're hiding something from me, from all of us.'_

* * *

Colin sighed, plopping down onto his bed. He was holding his pillow against his chest when Harry came in, eyeing him disapprovingly. "What was that out there?"

"What was what?"

Harry scoffed "Don't you play stupid now.." he snatched the pillow out from Colin's arms and slapped him. "Now I'm going to ask you again. What was that out there?"

Trembling, Colin responded "I..I don't want..t-to go to Grimmauld Place.''

Harry snarled "Too bad. You're going. I need someone to occupy everyone else while Ginny and I have some alone time."

"W-Why not when everyone's asleep?"

"I don't feel like waiting around all day and neither does she. You're going and that's final. Do I have to worry about you?"

Colin whispered "N-No..."

"Good. Remember, you know exactly what'll happen if you don't obey."

Strolling out, Harry left a teary Colin alone in his bed. _'I'm sorry, Graham...'_

Terence was patiently waiting on Colin's arrival as he's done so faithfully for the past month.

_'How much longer are we gonna keep this up? What's Colin going to do when graduation rolls around in June? Hm..maybe I could suggest Graham to get Colin in summer or give him some sort of protection amulet or charm? A strong one...Merlin knows he could use it. Why the fuck am thinking of this now? Wait, Potter would spot it, think it's a Dark trinket of Voldy's and go crying to Dumbles to remove it.'_

Speaking of a certain blonde, Colin arrived on schedule. ''Prompt as ever, eh Creevey?"

"Indubitably."

Terence casually leaned back in his chair "So you still going to Montague's this Christmas?"

Colin's bright smile faltered. "No.."

"What? Why?"

"Harry's making me go with him."

"Fuck.."

"Tell me about it. Well, see ya."

* * *

 

Colin met Graham, he cast the charms and they scurried off to their hideaway. Graham sensed a peculiar air around his angel. Stroking his long hair, he asked him.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I can't go with you to Paris."

Narrowing his dark eyes, Graham continued "Why not? Was it Harry?"

"Yes. He's..he's forcing me to go with him and the others to his godfather's. And he slapped me when I didn't show any instant enthusiasm."

"Son of a bitch..." He pulled Colin close, holding him tightly.

"Looks like you won't be able to give me that present of yours after all."

Graham lifted Colin's face to his. "You are getting that present...very soon. I promise you. Tonight, let's forget about him and do what we always have."

Colin nodded meekly, nuzzling into his neck.

Inside the library, Ginny was searching through books for her Charms assignment when she spotted Terence sitting alone at the table. He was there, so were his things and Colin's...but no light blonde Gryffindor.

_'_ _Colin's supposed to be here. Where is he?! If he doesn't show up within the next five minutes, I'm telling Harry. And soon, that brat won't be allowed out of his sight. Or I'll suggest he lock Colin in the dorm or something.'_

Much to her chagrin, Colin showed up five minutes later, reclaiming his seat. Ginny stalked over to them, her smile a false saccharine. "Hey Colin, where'd you go?"

Remaining calm, Colin turned his head "Bathroom. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Uh huh..." He shot her a weird look.

"Jeez, Weaselette, I dunno what your fascination is with blokes and loos ...I think that calls for therapy.'' Higgs commented offhandedly, making her sneer distastefully.

"Shut up, Higgs."

"I'll be down for dinner shortly, just need to pack up."

"Sure thing. I'm about to check out a book. We'll walk together." She stepped off, unbeknownst to Colin's glare and Terence's rude gesture.

Five minutes later, the two Lions exited the library. "Can't wait to see you at Grimmauld Place, it'll be so much more fun with you around." Ginny smirked, gazing up at him through made-up blue eyes. _'_

_Yeah...while you two fuck at my expense and keep me against my will. Thanks to you, I won't be able to enjoy my Christmas.'_ Colin mentally growled.

Montague swaggered past them, knocking Ginny's book out from her arm. ''Hey! Watch it, Montague."

Graham snorted before replying in a sarcastic monotone. "Or what? You'll sic your Golden Boy on me? Oooh, I'm shaking in my robes."

As Ginny picked up her tome, he shot Colin a quick smile then reclaimed an emotionless mask. Ginny glared at the towering Slytherin.

Right before he turned, he drawled ''A word to the wise, Weaselette...try matching your features with the appropriate shades of eye-shadow. Teal and red hair is an ugly combination.''

Colin almost laughed aloud at the look on Ginny's face. She scowled, stomping down the corridor while he trailed behind. _'It's terrible when a guy critiques you on your makeup techniques. Maybe you should take notes, Ginny.'_

* * *

***'mon ange' : French for 'my angel'.** **I've taken French before and I don't remember all of it...but I've seen this a lot and that's the translation from what I've been told. So...if there's any chance it's incorrect...please don't hesitate to inform me. :P**

**Oh and when will Graham give Colin his 'present'? XD Well...tune in to see, my pretties. XD**


	9. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Here's chapter 9! Heads up, there will be a sex scene between two males and later, there is a stronger depiction of abuse. Just thought I'd warn you. Also, there's a couple of chapters after this. We get the gist of what's happening...and I can't exactly draw it out way too long.

**Chapter Nine-Consequences**

Once they arrived at dinner, Colin took his usual seat next to Harry. Ginny took to Potter's left. While everyone prepared their plates and talked, she began observing Colin. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something definitely felt off. Colin seemed a little too cheerful coming back from his tutoring sessions. Terence couldn't possibly be that much fun, despite the jokes he's told his mates in the corridors. Ginny flitted her eyes to Graham, who tried not to spit out his pumpkin juice listening to what appeared to be a hilarious anecdote. _'_

_It's strange. Colin and I were coming from the library and he just happened to be there. He couldn't be stalking us. He dropped Colin from his tutoring. I d_ _unno, but I need to keep my eyes peeled for anything else suspicious.'_

"An 'O' this time! Yes!" Colin grinned victoriously at his newest Ancient Runes exam grade after classes that afternoon. The tutoring Graham gave him certainly paid off. Thankfully, no one was around to hear his joy. _'_

_Better keep this to myself. If Harry sees, he won't let me leave.'_ Stuffing the parchment into his pocket, Colin returned to Gryffindor Tower to await five o' clock.

"Hey bro. How's tutoring?" Dennis flopped onto the bed beside Colin some time later.

"It's fine. Sadly, I have an extra test from Terence to take. He says it's to keep me on my toes in preparation for the next lesson."

The third-year groaned "Nooo....what is it with people and extra tests?! One's enough for me.''

"My sentiments exactly, but I have to do what I must, ya know?"

"Boo. Period. If it were up to me, there would be no tests."

Colin smiled, making sure his things were ready. "If only we lived in a perfect world. Now, it's almost five. I gotta go. See you at dinner."

"Bye." Dennis waved him off.

* * *

 

_Inside the secret hideaway..._

"You got an 'O'? Marvelous. Aren't you glad you had me as your tutor?" Montague smirked, tracing the letter on Colin's chest.

"Extremely. If it weren't for you, I'd have failed miserably. Thank. you. so. much." he punctuated each word with a kiss.

"You're. welcome."

Colin cocked his head to the side. "Graham, I'm curious. When exactly were you planning on giving me your present?"

The Snake responded by slowly reaching around and gripping Colin's firm arse, whispering hotly into his ear "Tonight. Right here...right now."

"Oh..oh really?"

"Really. I figured 'Why not give him his present early?' and besides...this time is as good as ever, don't you think?"

The blonde nodded silently, a little unable to speak. Colin wet his dry lips, staring directly into Graham's intense gaze. His onyx eyes have darkened in lust, appearing so much blacker than was deemed possible for a human being. Graham lazily dragged his tongue around Colin's lips, asking for entrance. Colin relaxed and allowed him through.

Threading fingers in Colin's long golden hair, he continued wrapping his tongue around the Lion's, trailing experienced fingers down his chest and up underneath his shirt. Colin let out a soft moan as Graham bit his lower lip before working off their clothes. Montague gazed at the lithe body beneath him, wondering how anyone could batter a work of art such as this. If Harry ever really had feelings for Colin at all, he lost him now. After this, there was no going back. Colin was as good as Graham's.

"So beautiful..." Graham admired, reverently running his hands over Colin's abs, kissing each one as he worked his way down. Colin watched him, his cheeks tinged with rose. He used to blush when Harry would nip and kiss him all over, but that stopped once they got their technique down and for later obvious reasons. With Graham, it felt so intense and loving...there was more emotion put forth into it. It wasn't empty, cold or simply lust-driven.

Colin further admired Graham as he went down on him, licking and sucking his hardened and sensitive appendage. Montague's ivory white cheeks were visibly flushed, his eyes dilated and lips were wet and swollen from working them so well. Graham was beautiful, too. He got an idea.

"Graham.."

The raven-haired Snake released him. "Yeah?"

"Come here, I want my turn." Getting on his knees, Colin wrapped his smaller hand around Graham's cock, stroking him a few times before opening his mouth and taking him to the base. He's gotten a bunch of practice, so it wasn't hard for him to shut off his gag reflex and take in more.

"Fuck, that is perfect..." Graham commented as Colin hummed around him, bobbing up and down. Colin shot him a wink as he fondled his balls before giving them a gentle squeeze.

Graham grunted "Keep that up and I'll finish sooner than I'd like."

"We don't want that now, do we?" Colin responded in a sultry voice.

"Why don't we go ahead and take this a step further? I want to be in you. Now." The Slytherin growled, throwing Colin back down onto the mattress. Grabbing his wand off the nightstand, he directed his wand to Colin's stomach then his hand. Spreading the blonde beauty's legs, he dipped down and sloppily circled his tongue around Colin's entrance. Inserting a broad finger, he muttered "Like this so far?" Colin moaned, clenching the sheets. He got his answer.

"Hm...if one does that to you, then what will two.."

Colin yelped.

"...or three..."

He yelped a little louder.

"...do?" He smirked at the wanton look in Colin's sky blue eyes as his fingers coursed faster. Feeling Colin's had enough, he pulled them out and used the remaining lubricant on his cock. Colin repositioned himself, settling on Graham after pushing him back on the bed.

"Umph! Someone's wanting to show dominance tonight."

Colin softly smiled, pecking the Snake's lips. "I wanted to ride."

"Oh? Wanting a change of pace?"

Colin shrugged slightly, peering at him under his dark eyelashes. "Not really...I usually do all the work."

Graham raised an eyebrow. "Potter never lets you lie on your back, does he?"

"I didn't care too much. I was too busy getting off."

"Well, we're going to fix that." Graham moved Colin to his original position. "Tonight is all about you. I want you to relax and enjoy this." Finishing that sentence, he lined up and pushed himself deeply into the blonde, placing soft kisses along his neck for distraction.

Colin winced a tad seeing Graham was bigger than Harry below the belt. Graham pulled out and thrust forward, setting up a slow and steady pace. Colin felt his cock easily slide in and out, then hitting his sweet spot.

"Ahh! There!"

"Want it faster?"

"Much..."

Montague gave into Colin's demand, throwing those toned legs around his waist as he wrenched a few screams out of the blonde, taking him ruthlessly.

Colin could barely formulate a word, he was shouting so loud. Graham reveled in the pleasurable screams emitting from Colin's mouth. He knew he was good given what he's done to his friends but it felt better giving it to someone who cared for him in return.

''Shit, I'm not...ah! gonna last too much longer, baby." He kissed Colin roughly as he bucked his hips into him three times more, finally spilling his seed. Feeling long-awaited warmth inside his body, Colin emptied into a panting Graham's hand.

'' _Scourgify_." he rasped, banishing away the pearly fluid. Rolling over to the right, Colin fingered Graham's short black hair, kissing his cheek.

"That was the best I've ever had."

"Better than Potter?"

"So much." Colin yawned, soon falling asleep in his arms.

"No...don't...don't fall...asleep.." Graham's whisper betrayed him as he too, succumbed to a sex-induced slumber.

Around 11:00 that night, Harry was pacing back and forth in the common room. _'Where the fuck is he?! Colin should have been here hours ago! He didn't show up to dinner, didn't come to bed....nothing! There's no reason for this unles_ _s he..--'_

Ginny tiptoed beside him.

"Have you found him?"

She shook her head "No. Did you check your map?"

"Yes, and he's nowhere to be found. Where could he have run off?"

"I dunno, but I do have a feeling who he ran off with..."

* * *

 

_Five o'clock, Friday morning..._

Colin woke up and stretched underneath the covers. He was still naked as was Graham. He hasn't slept this well in a while, what with being next to Harry and all. Last night was the most wonderful night he's endured in months.

_'Last night...wait...last night?!'_   ''Oh fuck! Graham...Graham! Wake up, we fell asleep!"

"Damn it, what time is it?"

" _Tempus_!..oh god...5:05 in the morning!"

Graham's eyes shot open."We need to head back to the dorms now."

The boys yanked their uniforms on, Colin grabbed his bag and they sped out the doorway.

Inside Gryffindor Tower, Colin tiptoed into his trunk, grabbed a few articles of clothing and headed to the showers. There was no point in faking sleep. Harry knows he didn't return and his fear kept him wide awake. What was Harry going to do to him? When was he going to corner him for his inevitable punishment? Only time will tell. Until then, he had to try and appear if everything was normal and pray he could slip away before it happened.

The day carried on as normally as any Friday. During lunch, Colin excused himself to the bathroom. Washing and drying his hands after 'taking care of business', he turned to exit but found himself walking backwards. Harry locked and Silenced the boys' bathroom. His heart sank, there was no way he was getting out.

In a cool, calm voice, Harry asked "Where were you last night?"

"I...I was at tutoring. After that, I wanted to...to s-skip dinner.." the intense glare shut him up.

"You _were_ at tutoring. You were _supposed_ to come to dinner as usual, but you didn't. Instead, you stayed out all night. And with whom, I'm wondering? Oh that's right...that's easy...Montague." He pushed Colin hard into the sink.

"Ow!"

"You see, Ginny was having the same suspicions as myself...what with him being in the exact vicinity as you two when you came down the hall two nights ago, he...glaring at us at meals, abruptly ceasing his services, spying on me and Ginny. He fancies you, doesn't he Colin? Hm? Oh yes, he does. And you fancy him too, don't you?"

Colin didn't answer. Harry smacked him clear across the face, bloodying his lip, then forced Colin to face him. "Answer me!"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Y-Yes, I fancy him."

"You spent the night with Graham, didn't you Colin? You let him touch you, kiss you, play with your hair right before he fucked you? Am I right? Tell me, am I hitting the nail on the head?" He yanked a lock of Colin's hair, jerking his head back.

Colin grit his teeth at the sharp twinge of pain. "Yes, I slept with him! There! I told you what you wanted to hear! Please, let me go!"

Harry snarled venomously "Oh, I'm not finished with you, yet." Shoving Colin into the wall, he spat "I told you. You were never to see Montague again and you deliberately disobeyed me! Instead of being a good boyfriend, you ran around on me like a little slut!" Colin slumped over from a blow to the gut.

Harry pinned him, hissing "I asked you to do one thing for me and you couldn't even do that!" The sound of another few punches resonated throughout the room. This time, they landed in his ribs.

Colin pleaded with him "Please, stop...please..I promise...I promise I won't do it again."

"Oh no, I won't even touch you knowing where you've been. You've allowed that Snake to soil you and I'm not getting filthy from the likes of your company. You're not worth it, anymore. I've warned you, now you're going to pay the price. You're finished."

Throwing the blonde to the floor, Harry unlocked the door and stormed out, leaving a sobbing Colin alone. _'I just had to fall asleep...I just had to. I'm so fucking stupid.'_ he berated himself, whipping out his wand.

''Episkey.'' the split on his lip sealed, the rising bruise vanished. He didn't heal his lower bruises, no one else would see them. Washing the blood off his mouth, he stared in the mirror. _'You have no choice but to brace yourself.'_

* * *

  **I honestly didn't like having this happen to Colin...but please remember, this is only part of the story. Things will even out.**

 


	10. Chosen One's Deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! First of all, I'd like to thank all of you faithful readers who've kept up with this story and giving Colin/Graham a chance! It saddens me to say that this and Chapter 11 are the last chapters. I promise you there will be a decent ending...you'll just have to wait for it when the times comes for me to post. :P This is kinda long, but I hope the drama content is acceptable!

**Chapter Ten-Chosen One's Deceit**

Harry recalled his plan on the way to the Great Hall. First, he'd stomp in with a pissed off look on his face. Second; when they'd ask him what's wrong, he'd force some tears and reveal Colin's indiscretion, leaving himself the victim and his soon-to-be-ex the blame. Ginny would slap Colin and tell him off, then proceed to take Harry into her arms and comfort him. Colin was doomed. Knowing all the support he had in Gryffindor and amongst two other houses, there would be no foul-ups.

_'Time to put phase one into action.'_

Donning a foul countenance, Harry stormed to his seat. Hermione caught his sudden burst of anger.

"Harry, what happened?"

He took a breath, forcing his eyes to well up. "Colin's cheating on me! I just found out!"

"What?!" Hermione and Ron chorused. Harry's declaration echoed down the table and across the hall, cuing the gasps and instant muttering.

Hermione shook her head "How could he? After all the time you spent together?!"

Ron snarled "When I see that blonde arsehole, I'm gonna rip him a new one."

"Harry, who was Colin cheating on you with?" Lavender Brown chirped.

"Graham Montague."

The lions surrounding him faced Slytherin Table but the Snake mentioned wasn't present.

"Of course, they're probably off having a last-minute shag during lunch!" Ron exclaimed heatedly.

Around the room, people were whispering excitedly.

"Colin's with Montague? How the fuck did that happen?"

"Didn't know he had a thing for mudbloods.."

"So this means Harry's single?"

"Don't count on it. I bet you five galleons Ginny Weasley will snatch him right up."

"I always figured that Creevey was a bit of a slut. He was all wrong for Potter. Good riddance."

At Hufflepuff Table, Hannah looked livid. "How could Colin do this? I thought he was better than that!"

"Hannah, don't go jumping to conclusions. We don't know his side of the story." Susan interjected, trying to calm her girlfriend.

Ernie huffed "Susan's right. We can't jump. From what Dean and Seamus told me, he's been reluctant to hang with Harry. He looked scared when they'd walk off alone." Justin added "You can't say you didn't notice. Cormac, Dennis and Neville's been saying the same thing, though...I suspect Neville knows more than he's let on. He was the first to show more concern over him than the rest of us."

"Either way, we need to get both of them in a room and figure out what the fuck's going on here." Zacharias irritably snapped. Luna observed the growing angry hubbub at the Lions' table. Percy, Dennis, Cormac and Neville remained quiet as did Seamus and Dean. To Percy's left, Oliver held a look of sheer confusion as the Twins babbled and gestured wildly. Everyone else was bashing Colin, few were trying to defend him or declaring neutrality.

_'This is going to be difficult. The tiger has been starved by its tamer. Its tamer walked in only to be devoured...and the tiger is to blame for its hunger. Who will side with the human and who for the animal?'*_

Back in the boys' bathroom, Colin was allowing his reddened eyes to whiten when company joined him. It was Graham. Concern flooded his striking features.

"I saw Potter leaving, what did he do?" He noticed Colin clutching his side. "Let me look." Dropping his arm, Graham moved up his shirt to see a cluster of large bruises forming on his boyfriend's ribcage. Trying to control his temper, he whispered "What else? I know there's more." Colin turned around to give him a peek at his back.

Near the bottom of his spine held a rectangular contusion matching the edge of the sink, and closer towards his shoulderblades were a few smaller bruises from the stone ridge he hit when Harry shoved him.

"He...he also smacked me and busted my lip. I healed it before I can go out there.''

"You shouldn't have. It would have given them evidence."

"Graham..." Colin replied, wiping his eyes. "I'm not ripping my shirt off to the whole world. It's too humiliating."

"Colin, please...you have to tell someone. You can't let Potter get away with this."

"It's too late. I'm done for. He's telling everyone."

Graham sighed in frustration. Colin wasn't the only one who'd face adversity. He'd get his share from Slytherin and extra from what he already receives in Gryffindor.

"We're in trouble enough as it is, Graham. We might as well face the music."

The Snake saw how forlorn his angel was. Running around behind Harry's back while enduring his imprisonment has taken its toll. It's like he didn't have any fight left. He sees now that he can't push Colin into putting Potter in his place.

"Well, at least you won't have to go through this alone." Graham moved Colin's hair behind his ears affectionately. "I'll be right behind you."

Colin smiled softly, holding his hand. "Thank you. I guess we'll go now."

Upon entering the Great Hall, Colin was met with a flood of angry faces. Well, not all were angry...some were indifferent, giddy, and curious. Neville slid over for him.

Ron scowled. "You have a lot of nerve coming back here, you bloody cheat! If you ask me, you should get the hell out!"

"Ron's right, look at Harry! Look what you did to him. How dare you..." Hermione scolded, pointing at Harry, who was dabbing those crocodile tears. Ginny ambled over and furiously smacked him as planned, earning more gasps from the crowd.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, running around with that Slytherin! You don't deserve Harry. If I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open.''

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for striking another student!" Percy announced, further enraging most of his house.

"What the hell, Percy?!" Andrew Kirke shouted among other protests.

"Touch my brother again and see what happens. I don't give a fuck if you're a girl or not." Dennis snarled, getting in Ginny's face.

"All right now, stand down. We're losing enough points." Cormac dragged Dennis back to his seat.

Montague was right across from him when he saw her assault. He just about whipped out his wand when he got a look from Percy. The Head Boy didn't need to explain to his parents how Ginny ended up at St. Mungo's in critical condition under his watch. Taking his place at his house table, he ignored the various whispers, glares and jibes made at his expense. His mates did their best to keep his attention.

* * *

When lunch ended, Colin went to the rest of his classes. He tried to ignore the various coughs of 'slut', 'cheater', 'adulterer' and every name in the book. He sat alone in his classes, at least, he thought he would until Cormac and Neville flanked his sides.

In History of Magic, Neville whispered "After class, we need to talk."

Colin could only nod in silence.

Once class let out, Colin allowed them to drag him to an empty storage room nearest the kitchens. Waiting on them was Luna, Susan, Justin, Ernie, Hannah, Dennis and Zacharias. They spelled and silenced the room for privacy.

"You owe each and every one of us an explanation." Hannah frowned, folding her arms.

"So do you, Neville." Justin pointed out. Cormac and Dennis raised their eyebrows at the mentioning of his name.

"All right." Colin took a seat, running his hands over his face before he began explaining. "It all started about two, two and a half months ago. Harry and I were getting along fine as we have for the past year...we were happy..or so I assumed. I started my tutoring with Graham, we didn't get along at first but that leveled out to amicable behavior later on. Then one Hogsmeade day, specifically the one where Justin wanted to get those new chocolate truffles, Graham pulled me to the side and told me that Harry was snogging Ginny in the hallway when he came back from Quidditch practice. Of course, I didn't believe him at first...not until I saw it with my own eyes. About a week to two weeks later, I caught Harry fucking Ginny not too far from the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room."

Everyone stared at him in stunned silence, except Neville.

"I went back to the dorm crying and Neville came in after me...I told him what happened."

Cormac darted his violet eyes to Neville. "You knew this whole time? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Colin told me in confidence. He said he would handle it on his own and end their relationship but turns out they didn't. And I dunno why...I think there's a reason and Colin needs to say it."

Colin nodded, trying to keep his bottom lip from trembling. "I confronted Harry after the fact. He denied it. I asked him why, trying see what justified it and I got nothing. I said we were through and he..."

"He what, Colin?" Susan pushed.

"...He hit me." Hannah closed her eyes in shame. She really shouldn't have jumped the gun.

"Ok, I did NOT know that part." Neville added.

"Oh my god, Colin. Harry's been abusing you?" Dennis stared, shaking his head in disbelief.

Colin replied "Yes, he has."

"But why? Why didn't you say something? You should have knocked his fucking block off!" Dennis retorted angrily.

"Dennis...I...I couldn't. I was afraid...and...and he said if I done anything to ruin his and Ginny's reputation, he'd tell everyone I instigated the infidelity and I'd be alone all over again. And no one would believe me if I said otherwise. I..I couldn't bear to have it done to me."

"So, Harry's been blackmailing you into keeping quiet and hurting you to keep you in line?" Ernie surmised, hoping for confirmation.

"Yes."

"Son of a bitch..." Cormac snarled. "There goes another reason to why I hate Potter."

Susan interjected "Ginny's been helping him, hasn't she?"

Colin sighed "I believe she's how Harry found about me telling Graham about him hitting me the first time. There's more I didn't tell you."

"We're all ears." Zacharias hissed.

"Right before I was to go to tutoring, Harry escorted me. He yanked me closer, wrapped his hand around my wrist and crushed it enough to leave a handprint. Graham saw it, asked me about it. I tried putting it off to clumsiness, he didn't believe me, asked if it was Harry...I broke down. He tried to get me to talk but I didn't, for the reasons I told you. I asked him not to say anything. Turns out, Graham fancied me. He cared enough to warn me about Harry's cheating but I didn't listen. Well, when Ginny told Harry I blabbed; he cornered me in the loo, shoved me, struck and forbade me from seeing Montague ever again unless I wanted to suffer the consequences. So, Graham found me, confessed his feelings and I decided to give him a chance. Harry didn't care about me anymore, I wanted someone who did. Then, we concocted an arrangement to see each other while still 'going to tutoring'. Graham enlisted Terence...and yes, all his mates know. Higgs agreed to help. Montague 'quit' tutoring me and asked Percy to deliver the message. He didn't know what the fuck was going on until he ..uh...threatened to withhold sex from Marcus until he got the truth...so...he knows too and I made him promise not to tell either."

"Fuck, who else knows about all this? Mrs. Norris?!" Dennis exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"No, that's all who know. And, well, me and Graham fell harder for each other while on our secret rendezvous and one night, I didn't come back to the Tower."

"You got laid." Cormac blurted knowingly.

"Yeeahh...I did. Then I came back, everything was normal until today at lunch. I came back from the loo with more than I let out."

"What, exactly?" Neville asked.

"I...I dunno if I should."

"Oh come on! You gave us the entire story, why can't you give up the rest?" Justin grit out, wanting to know.

"It's embarrassing..."

"Colin, your dirty laundry was aired out in front of the entire school. There's nothing else to conceal." Luna said softly, rubbing his shoulder.

"He tried to convince me, Luna...but..I can't ..."

"Please."

"You're not gonna let this drop until I show you?"

Everyone shook their heads.

* * *

Colin closed his eyes, then opened them carefully. "Fine."

He took off his robes and lifted up his shirt, exposing the bruises.

Hannah wiped some tears from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Colin. I was wrong to think you did this first."

"That's it. Potter's a dead man." Cormac snarled, clenching his fists.

"Family gets first dibs." Dennis snipped.

"None of you are getting dibs." Colin snapped, throwing down his shirt back down.

"Why the fuck not?! Potter deserves what's coming to him!" Dennis countered, questioning over why his brother wishes to do nothing.

"Because, there is enough of a shitstorm raining upon my head and bringing the entire fucking school into it, plus the professors, will make it worse! I don't want to deal with extra bullshit than what I have to."

"Heh, besides...they'd just take Harry's word over Colin's, anyway. You're screwed if you're a Slytherin or lesser than the Golden Boy and his sidekicks." Cormac commented angrily.

Justin folded his arms. "I know you don't want to, Colin, and we can't force you. Still, something has to be done about those two. If none of the students will listen, then maybe we could hint around at either Remus or Sirius? They could look into it. You know they've worked around aurors and there's no doubt they know a trick or two to get information...hell, I bet you Snape knows a few things but getting him to assist will be like trying to get a mermaid to live solely on land."

Colin pulled his robes back on. "I appreciate you're wanting to help, but what's done is done. Besides, I don't want to pull you guys into my mess...you don't need more enemies."

Hannah scowled "As far as I'm concerned, from the moment he laid his hand on you...Harry is already an enemy. The same goes for Ginny. I have no qualms about relinquishing ties with either one of them."

Colin gazed at the stormy look present upon Hannah's normally cheerful face. It was borderline scary. Grabbing his bag, Colin surveyed the angry and pitying faces before him.

"Ok, so now everything is out in the open. Let's head to our dorms and try to go about our routines...please try to control yourselves. For me."

Neville patted his back. "We'll try, Col.." As Colin left, he turned to Cormac "..but I can't promise we'll succeed.''

* * *

 

Neville, Dennis and Cormac flanked Colin all the way to Gryffindor Tower. Inside the lion's den, they were met with the same treatment as downstairs, but with a little more shunning from some of the older years...the younger however...

"Hey look, it's the Gryffindor slut."

"Shouldn't you be shacking up with your Snake?"

"Yeah, you're not wanted up here. You're just asking for trouble."

Dennis snapped at his glaring and whispering housemates. "Why don't you all shut the fuck up and leave 'im alone?!"

Hermione intervened "Look, we understand Colin's your brother and you feel you have to defend him, but what he did was wrong and now he's paying for it."

Lavender took this as her chance for input. "It's his fault for cheating to begin with. He knew what he was getting into the moment he got into bed with Montague. He deserves what he gets. Ugh..hopping into bed with the likes of _that_ Slytherin...even I wouldn't stoop so low."

"Yeah, who knows, he might have been fucking his friends." Parvati smirked.

Dennis smiled condescendingly. "Oh, don't get me started on the both of you. You speak pretty highly for those who jump from one bloke to another. Patil, you had what...three or four last week and what was it...five or six for you, Brown? If anyone here is a slut, it's sure to be you two."

They stared at him in shock before he and his group left to the fifth-year boys' dorm, passing Dean and Seamus who were stifling snickers behind their hands.

Lavender grumbled "It's called casual sex, it's not like we were in an actual relationship. There's a difference."

_'Doesn't matter, you still met up with six guys in one week. Half of which I had to interrupt.'_ Percy wanted to rebut but went back to his scrolls.

"Ok, that burn was perfect." Cormac snickered as they got settled.

"Well, it's true! You've never seen them with the same guy..like...three times. There's only so many they can pursue without stepping into third-year territory and below." Dennis flopped down beside Colin.

"Yeah...that's a little much, even for them." Neville watched the older blonde from his bed.

"Colin, are you sure you'll be able to sleep safely tonight? I dunno if Harry, Ron or any other blokes supporting him will try to assault you in your sleep." He hadn't thought about that.

Colin responded "I..I dunno. I didn't think it would escalate this far. I only know our year-level spells and some above. I think he's crafty enough to try and break through 'em. Ron...not so much. He's more hands-on. As for everyone else...ugh.. I'm a bit fucked unless you guys happen to know some."

The herbology-prodigy replied "I...I know a few. They're some I found in my grandfather's journals."

Cormac smiled "Well...looks like our favorite garden-dweller has a few tricks up his sleeve, who'd have thought?"

Neville grinned bashfully. "Who says I have to tell everyone what I know?"

The door opened and the kind banter ceased. Thinking it was Harry and Ron, they braced themselves. Entering was Dean and Seamus, so they relaxed upon seeing them.

"Hey mate, how you holding up?" Dean queried, standing adjacent to Colin. He peered up at Dean, wondering why he's still talking to him.

"Uh...as good as anyone in my position. W-Why are you talking to me? I thought you two would give me the cold shoulder and bitch me out as well."

Seamus spoke "You seem to forget that we've also been keepin' an eye on you. We've noticed how you've acted around Harry prior to his outburst...scared, uneasy, reluctant. Either you're a very promising actor or something was definitely wrong. But knowin' you and your former emotional attachment, it's safe to deduce that betrayal doesn't suit you."

_'Damn. When he does pay attention, Seamus is surely spot-on.'_

Dean continued "My sweet shortcake forgot to add that Ginny seems a little more than simply agreeable and buddy-buddy to Harry...and her reaction at lunch was over the top. Almost planned in a sense. We can also assume she's playing a role in whatever is really going on, if you're also willing to tell us. We can understand if you don't...it's been a hectic day."

Colin sighed in relief "Thank you both, really...for at least giving me some benefit of a doubt. No one else out there does...except for a few, I guess." He kept his mouth shut over Percy and the others. "Anyway, I'm hitting the showers early. Excuse me." Colin grabbed his clothes and toiletries so he could scrub up before dinner.

Dean stretched as Colin left. ''You know, I think I'll do the same." He repeated Colin's actions.

Before the caramel-skinned teen exited for the showers, Cormac whispered him three clues "Between his shoulderblades, lower back, ribcage-left side."

Dean nodded, knitting his eyebrows at the cryptic announcement and went to the bathroom.

Creeping silently, Dean opened the door in their dorm. Around the corner, he poked his head to see Colin halfway undressed. His dark brown eyes hardened when he saw the blonde's back. The blackish-blue and pink-tinged contusions dotted his upper spine. Closer to the bottom was a rectangular bruise and when Colin absentmindedly turned, Dean got an eyeful of his ribcage. Leaning against the wall, he stared at the floor. _'_

_So that's exactly why Colin sought solace in Montague. I knew something like this was the problem. I fucking knew it! Why did it have to go this far? How long has Colin been abused? ...at least it's official. Colin's not guilty for leaving.'_

"Who...who's there?" Colin called out from behind the shower curtain.

Dean acted as if he was just getting in. "Just me, mate. I'm washing off too."

"Oh, ok then." _'Fuck, that was close.'_

Dean was the first to get out from his shower.

Seamus caught him on the way out. ''Hey, what was Cormac whispering to you about?"

Dean looked from Colin's still-running shower to the short Irishman "I'll tell you later."

* * *

**Harry's finally carried out his threat and Colin's now to blame. Oh, what nerve that boy has! :( And now, Colin's best buddies know. (Stay tuned for the final chapter of ''Expected Denial".)**

*** _'The tiger has been starved by its tamer. Its tamer walked in only to be devoured...and the tiger is to blame for its hunger. Who will side with the human and who for the animal?'*_ Luna's internal musing means that Harry has ''starved'' Colin of his freedom by keeping him under control. Colin only left with Graham (or "devoured the tamer") because he was trapped. **

**When Harry found that Colin disobeyed him, he made it to where Colin was solely to blame for their separation. The last part of the quote means that 'who will ultimately side with Harry (the tamer) and who will believe that Colin (the animal) wasn't at fault?'**

**Basically, I got the idea for the quote from when you hear about a tiger attacking a human and how most everyone ALWAYS blames the tiger. Well, if the human was at fault for either starving or taunting the tiger and the animal just happens to attack because it was hungry...it was only acting as it was supposed to. You know, the whole predator and prey thing? If the human doesn't have a means of protection...they're screwed. (I hope this explanation clarifies it a bit for you.) :)**


	11. Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to the last chapter of ''Expected Denial"! I hate that it had to end but I did enjoy writing this story. I hope you all liked it and I appreciate you giving this new pair a chance! :) The ending is decent and I think you'll like the twist in the epilogue further in the chapter. :)

**Chapter Eleven--Karma**

Over the course of the next week, Colin found the insults were not letting up from the majority of three houses. Slytherin really didn't give him hell over the so-called infidelity...just the regular mudblood slurs and putdowns. Of course, there was more whispering and pointing from the gossiping geese inside that particular house. Other than that, it was the usual. One morning in between class change, Draco and Blaise were observing him from one end of the corridor. A fourth-year Gryffindor knocked Colin into the wall and waltzed by with his friends, jeering at their fallen housemate.

Colin grit his teeth in pain, gripping his left side from the fall. He was still quite sore from the fading bruises.

Draco muttered to his best mate ''Hm, looks as though Creevey's sustained an injury. There's no way a minor fall like that would have hurt a person terribly."

Blaise replied "I think Potter's responsible. Creevey's been too touchy with letting people get close to that one side. He's done it since lunch last Friday."

"You have a point there."

"Of course I do."

Taking time to gather his things, Colin's hand touched another grasping for his quill bundle. It was Graham's.

Smiling softly, Colin greeted him "Hey again."

Graham kissed him in response "Mon ange. How are you holding up?"

"Horribly. Still having insults and glares hurled at me left and right. You?"

"About the same, really." Montague has been dealing with his own problems, though getting them from mostly two houses was easier to handle. In the Snake pit; some were calling him a 'mudblood-lover', a disgrace to his house, and few stooped to call him a 'blood-traitor'...which earned them a strong hex or a fist to the jaw.

He couldn't forget a bunch of Gryffindors insulting him more and insinuating that Colin's fucking everyone in his circle, which also got a few hexed when they weren't looking or an assault.

"So, I see all your friends know now, don't they?"

Colin nodded "Yeah, they do. They saw the bruises but I told them not to engage. They're faring well so far. Dennis however...not that great. Everyone else sees it as brotherly protection and they're not suspicious over it. So in that aspect, I'm lucky."

Graham pulled Colin in for a hug. "We'd be much luckier not having to deal with this bullshit."

The Lion inhaled the warm, spicy scent from Montague's skin. "The feeling's mutual."

Thoughtfully, the Snake asked "How about you sit with me at dinner tonight? Everyone knows we're together."

Colin hesitated for a brief moment. _'But...wouldn't that incite a ruckus? They'll put it off to me being more of an inconsiderate arsehole and I'll probably be assaulted later. Fuck, it's not like I haven't been tripped or pushed enough this week. Ron even tried to come after me but Seamus and Dean got in the way. Thank Merlin they did or Graham would have sent him to the wing...or Dennis...most likely Dennis. My baby brother is stronger than he looks. Then again...Graham's right. Our business was shouted to the world, there's nothing much that we can hide.'_ "Sure. I'd love to."

"Great. Then after that, maybe I can sneak you to my bed later on for a well-needed snuggle..or shag...whatever you desire. I have a wide repertoire of curses and hexes under my belt. If someone sees, there's no way I'd allow harm to come your way down there."

Colin nuzzled into his neck. "You really do know how to make someone feel protected. God, I sound like a damsel in distress."

Graham laughed "Yeah, you did for a minute there. Now, off to class before you're late."

"Ok. See you." _'Man, I fucking love Graham's voice...smooth like honey.'_

Walking into Potions, Colin traversed to his seat behind the Golden Trio. Ron's large foot suddenly tangled with his leg and sent the blonde crashing to the floor. His face almost collided with the checkered stone, except Cormac caught him at the last second.

"What the hell, Weasley?!" Cormac hissed as he helped Colin to his seat.

"I don't have to answer to you."

"Well, you have to answer to me. Ten points from Gryffindor...for such childish behavior." Snape drawled lazily as he began the lesson.

Taking out his quill, Colin mused _'Come on, you can do it. You have dinner with Graham tonight...only a few hours to go.'_

* * *

 

The clock struck seven, dinnertime rang loudly in the Great Hall. Hungry students flocked quickly to their seats. Outside, Graham was waiting on his sweet to arrive. He ignored the various glances of disgust from Katie, Angelina and Alicia as they treaded past. He hoped their faces would remain that way. To him, it would be considered a miraculous improvement. Montague glanced inside at Gryffindor Table. At the end closest to the doors, Colin's immediate friends were eating and talking over something. Potter and Ginny weren't there...which was of no surprise. Their comrades were closer towards the middle nearest the Twins. In short, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Montague's mates passed him. "Waiting on Colin?"

Flint asked. "Yup. Asked him to sit with me."

Marcus leered "Will we be seeing him tonight?"

Graham smirked "Most likely."

"Cute...very cute. Well, see you both at the table."

Speaking of cute, Colin came sauntering over with a big smile. Graham returned the gesture only for it to morph into a scowl. Colin pursed his lips in confusion then turned around. Harry and Ginny were walking right behind him.

Passing the blonde, Harry raised a mocking eyebrow, silently saying 'Ahh..if only you obeyed, you insignificant worm.' Ginny smirked haughtily, rubbing Harry's bicep with her painted fingertips before they entered the Great Hall.

"Ignore them, Col. They're not worth our time." Taking Colin by the hand, Graham led them inside. Stares and muttering heightened with their arrival.

Over at Gryffindor Table, Ron blurted out "Sure, rub your relationship in Harry's face, you inconsiderate piece of shit!" Graham tried to turn Colin around to face his table so he won't engage.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Calm down, mate." Harry said to Ron as he locked eyes with Colin, putting on his frown. "Of course he's going to sit with him and blatantly mock me. What else would we expect from a deceitful, disgusting and corrupt cheating whore."

Graham whirled around, let go of Colin's hand and stomped his way over. Feeling threatened and ready to defend himself, Harry; flanked by Ron, Hermione and Ginny, stood to meet Montague in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Graham, no.." Colin whispered, hurrying over.

Onyx eyes blazing with fury, Graham growled with venom "Who the hell are YOU to call him a cheating whore, you pretentious hypocritical bastard?! You've got a lot of nerve considering what you and that red-haired slut have done!"

Ron's face was beet red "Don't you call my sister a slut!"

"Shut the fuck up you brainless toad, I'm not talking to you!" Montague focused his attention back to Harry who glared at him with glinting green eyes. "I've had enough watching your pathetic followers hurt Colin over what was originally your fault! I'm not the reason Colin left you, YOU are! YOU were the instigator, YOU were the one snogging the Weaselette in the corridor, YOU were the one fucking her in a room in the tower and YOU were the one abusing him after he found out!"

Nothing but gasps and heartbeats were heard throughout the Great Hall. Montague literally shocked the room to silence with this claim. Even the few professors presiding over dinner were listening intently.

Ginny frowned heavily. ''How dare you accuse him of abusing Colin you lying, filthy Snake! You'll say anything just to protect your trashy boyfriend! Colin was in the wrong and you know it!"

Graham shot back heatedly, wand drawn at his side. "I'll say anything?! This coming from the bitch who helped keep him in line just so she can get a good fuck from the Boy Wonder?! You're extremely lucky I didn't put you in St. Mungo's when you struck him, you vile tart!"

Harry stood in front of Ginny, wand in hand "You better watch yourself, Montague. Don't make threats you can't possibly hope to carry out."

Graham nearly laughed "How sweet, defending the one thing you've destroyed Colin for. And they say chivalry is dead.."

Tongue in cheek, Harry smoothly retorted "Ok, so you say I abused Colin. Alright, tell me...where is the proof? Has he reported this alleged abuse to Professor McGonagall? To anyone else? Oh that's right..no...he hasn't. Don't you think it's convenient when we break up, he cries wolf? It's sad, really. He's the one with an error in judgment and he's using me as his scapegoat. It's pathetic to be quite honest. I'm not surprised he used this technique, no doubt he learned it from your kind."

* * *

 

"Proof? There is proof! I've seen the bruises you left on him! How dare you come up here and deny the entire thing! I have half a mind to give you a few more scars for your fans to adore!-"

Colin took his stance in front of a fuming Graham, locking sky blue orbs with emerald. "I've known you for five years, Harry, and you know...you've proven to be less of a man than I thought. Instead of owning up to your misdeeds, you've lied and acted in the most despicable manner by keeping me silent...slapping me, pulling my hair, bloodying my lip, knocking me into the sink and wall, punching me, demanding sex when and where you wanted it. All to keep your illicit affair with Ginny a secret and your reputations intact. 'Oh, the Chosen One is thoroughly incapable of wrongdoing'...everyone says. Well, everyone else is wrong. Everyone deserves to know the truth of what you really are-- a conniving, manipulative and abusive bastard. You've hit me and threatened me to be quiet, lest I should be an outcast once more. Well, knowing how almost everyone here believes you, you've managed to make your plan flourish. Bravo...bravo.." Colin sarcastically clapped.

"You're such a great actor...you ought to win an award for turning over half the school to your side." He flit his eyes to Ginny "Same to you, Ginny...you've finally gotten the man..or...whatever he is...in your claws. Though, you've already had that for Merlin knows how long, considering that day when I caught Harry on top and you writhing underneath him like a bitch in heat, I can surmise that's not the first time you've fucked."

He turned back to Harry "You're the worst boyfriend ever. I will never forget what you've done to me. You can continue to lie and bash me all you want like the rest of your peanut gallery, but I know the truth and so does a fair amount of other people."

Harry's eyes hardened at that admission.

''So, as far as I'm concerned, I'm glad we're finished. I don't want you. Ginny can keep you. You treacherous, vicious degenerates deserve each other."

Harry gave him an irritating smirk. "Brilliant speech, Colin. One of your best yet. You can accuse me all you want, but does anyone here believe you? No. They're not blinded by that pretty face and gentle voice. They know you are a liar. They've had my back and still continue to support me. They know I am not one to fraternize with the enemy and be tainted by their trickery. Do I, guys?"

Hermione, Ron and several Harry-supporters shook their heads defiantly. "You see? You're not going to win, Colin. Just give up. Your story isn't gonna sway them...they'll be quite stupid to let it."

"Ok, we're 'stupid', then." Justin, Ernie and the rest of Colin's Hufflepuff pals stood behind him. Luna glided in tow, taking her place at Susan's left. Harry and his crew scoffed at the additions.

"Yeah, and if they're 'stupid', we must be completely foolish." Dennis mocked as he and Cormac took to Colin and Graham, glaring menacingly.

"Why am I not surprised? Of course they'd stick up for you." Ginny snarled.

Harry turned to Neville, who held a nervous look on his face. He looked from Harry to Colin.

_'_ _You don't need to be scared of Harry. He doesn't control you. Not now, not ever.'_ Neville rose and firmly strode past the Golden Trio, stunning them beyond belief.

"Are you kidding me, Neville? You actually believe this waste of space? I thought you knew better!" Ginny squawked.

The brunette snidely retorted "Oh, I do. I know that you and Harry don't rule me or anyone else. I don't have to listen to you."

"And neither do we.." Dean chimed in as he and Seamus followed suit.

Harry snorted "Interesting, you've managed to turn practically the entire dorm against me. I wouldn't be surprised if Imperius or a form of it was involved."

"Now that..." they turned to Percy who was strolling past them "...was an amusing response. And you say Colin's 'accusations' are unfounded."

Ron hissed at the Head Boy "You're a bloody traitor! How could you take his side over your own sister?!"

"Easy. I believe him, not her." Percy answered if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anyone else plan on siding with this despicable brat?" Ginny chirped, asking aloud to the room. Numerous faces at Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff either shook their heads, continued to sneer at Colin, glare or whisper amongst themselves. It didn't take a genius to know they were the supporters. She smiled, pursing her lips in attitude at Colin.

Harry calmly put away his wand like he won a duel. "There you have it. You have your little group whilst mine outnumbers yours two-fold."

"Numbers mean nothing when the majority believes an outright lie." Colin spat.

"Heh, whatever you say. We can continue this pissing contest all night but I have more important matters to attend to. You can wallow in your falsehood until you see it as truth like some sad creature. I don't care. If you'll excuse me, dinner awaits." Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione reclaimed their positions at the table.

"And I believe all of you should do the same. You each have said your piece." Remus calmly directed, allowing the mixture to take their seats.

* * *

 

After dinner, everyone evacuated to their respective dorms... each muttering to one another over the showdown. Inside Gryffindor Tower, four lions were huddled in a circle, discussing behind a conversation-scrambling and disillusionment spell.

"I dunno, guys. You know I've been neutral throughout this entire thing." Oliver said sheepishly, rubbing his short brown hair.

"Honestly, I've never figured Harry would do such a thing...it's not like him at all."

"I know, Forge bu you saw the way Percy was looking at him and Ginny. His eyes held a glint of repressed fury of which I have never seen...even when we test our pranks at his expense. We have to admit, Percy's never steered us wrong and he never gets involved in an issue like this without good reason.''

Lee gave his input after much consideration "No one can say what truly happened since we weren't there. Only four people know exactly. I haven't taken a side but given what I know now...I'm starting to. I don't...I don't believe Harry is the victim. There's only one victim in this and it's not him."

Variations of this conversation carried on throughout the castle, some still vehemently denied Harry's supposed involvement, some remained neutral by keeping their opinions in between both ends of the spectrum...whilst the rest had their views changed. Apparently, the new information sparked doubt in those who quickly assumed guilt. The students weren't the only ones talking about earlier, some of the professors were too. Remus was lounging in an armchair in his private quarters across from Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus and Sirius.

The animagus sighed, shaking his head "No, my Prongslet can't be guilty of something like this. I just don't see it. He's never shown signs of manipulative behavior."

Severus uncharacteristically rolled his dark eyes "You can't possibly believe your godson can do no wrong. From those assumptions, Potter is as much of a bully as his father."

Before Sirius could bite back, Minerva interrupted "Albus, we should ask Harry to meet us for questioning. This is a very serious accusation and I won't have abuse of any sort in my house."

Dumbledore finished his tea, setting down the cup. "I'm afraid I cannot. Colin had neglected to come to us for help. If he was suffering, he would have made a motion or at least asked another student to pass along the message."

"Albus, you can't honestly say that. Victims of abuse are often fearful to speak up due to embarrassment or fear of retaliation."

"Be that as it may, I cannot force a student to tell me he or she is being harmed and I cannot force the alleged abuser to admit his, her, or their actions. It's impossible to involve ourselves in the problems of each and every student. And like what was said earlier, these are merely allegations made between both parties with a grudge. Being a combination of rival houses and scorned exes doesn't help the situation, either. Nevertheless, we have to leave this be. More than likely, the problem is already sorted for itself. I must retire. Goodnight.." Albus left it at that and exited Remus's quarters. Once the elder wizard left, Minerva and Severus went their separate ways, leaving Remus and Sirius alone.

"Remus...what are your thoughts on the matter? I mean, couldn't you smell what was going on?"

The werewolf nodded, peering at him through contemplative amber-brown eyes "Up until three months ago, all I could smell on Colin was predominantly Harry's scent and a dash of Ginny's since she hung around and her scent was bound to rub off. When time went on, Colin's scent lessened somewhat and Ginny's became more potent on Harry. It was like that before because Harry normally stays the summer at the Weasleys like this past holiday. Some time after the fall term began, it was a heavy mixture between Colin and Ginny. Again, I thought it was because they were in close proximity and she hugged Harry a lot. But, I eventually noticed a discrepancy when he'd reek of Colin one night and Ginny the next. I stayed out of it due to the fact this was Harry's relationship and whatever he was trying to work out...I thought it would be best to leave it to him. He had to learn for himself. However, when Colin started tutoring with Montague, Ginny's scent lingered more than what it should have. In between that, spikes of Colin's aroma appeared...and Colin, he...he held a miserable air about him...like he hated being around Harry. Then last week, I smelled Graham all over Colin. I knew they mated and there was a serene vibe interlaced with anxiety and, well...fear. Now Sirius, we can sit here and speculate until dawn but I think you know my answer."

Sirius solemnly gazed at the fire _'Maybe Colin was telling the truth after all...'_

* * *

 

 

**_Epilogue:_ **

_Six years later...Late Spring, at the Ministry of Magic's gigantic garden party..._

"Oh, I just love the flora here. Thankfully I remembered to bring my camera." Twenty-one year old Colin smiled as he gazed at the variety of roses and other flowery shrubs surrounding the several hundred guests in attendance.

"Yes, they are lovely but not as lovely as you." Graham responded softly before kissing his husband, and lightly threading fingers through Colin's golden ponytail.

"I don't mind sex in a garden, but I do in front of all these people. We're here to socialize, remember?"

Graham pouted "Oh I do. I've done it plenty as a child at these things. I figured once I got my high place in the Ministry, I wouldn't have to attend but you know my father."

Colin held his hand. "Michael Montague...ever the stickler for pleasant manners."

"Indeed. Hm, speaking of...where is he? Oh, there he is...standing around our mates' dads. Ok, and whom else do we see?"

"Percy's here with Marcus. Those two are so wonderful together, oh and there's Hannah, Susan and the rest. They want us to come over."

Waltzing to the other side of the giant garden, past tables and waiters, they met their longtime friends and Colin's brother.

"And so that's what I thought when I saw him come through the trauma ward. A big, bloody idiot...no pun intended." Hannah finished with a grin while the others laughed.

"Seriously, how could that bloke be so stupid to mess with a-" Terence stopped, seeing Harry and Ginny amble over to the Minister, who was five feet away from their group...shaking hands and exchanging fast pleasantries before noticing Colin.

Arrogantly, they walked over.

''Afternoon, Colin...everyone. I see you were able to take time from your busy schedules."

Cormac grunted "What do you want, Potter?"

He responded smoothly "Nothing, McLaggen...just being a civil adult and making small talk. We are adults, remember?"

Colin remained impassive. "We are well aware of our status, Potter. I can see you and Ginny are faring well...this marks your sixth anniversary?"

Ginny smiled, looping an arm through Harry's. "Indeed it does. So kind of you to have noticed. I believe wedding bells will be heard on the horizon."

Colin mirrored her soft smile, inwardly confusing his companions. "I'm sure there will be. Oh, and many years of luck and happiness to you both. Consider this a toast to celebrate the eventual." Colin raised his champagne glass and took a sip.

"You're quite well-wishing of us, considering the past. Oh well, the past is behind us now. A new future awaits. Enjoy the party." Harry and Ginny turned on their heels and ventured across the green.

Cassius commented with a sly smile "Colin, what was that gesture about? 'Celebrate the eventual'?''

The blonde smiled, shrugging "Like I said...the eventual."

A few hours later, loud shrieking was heard, startling the guests. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH CHANG, THAT SNIVELING WRETCH OF A SEEKER!" Ginny gestured wildly after throwing her drink in Harry's face.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about! Where the hell did you get such an asinine idea?!"

Ginny snarled, shoving literally the latest issue of the Daily Prophet in Harry's hand, turning to the celebrity and gossip section. "This ought to refresh your memory!"

In the middle was a candid photo of a shirtless Harry kissing Cho's collarbone as he unbuttoned her blouse. Harry gaped at the color-printed evidence surrounded by text supplied by Rita Skeeter and some protegé of hers. The caption read: **'- A CHEATING SAVIOR?! AUROR HARRY POTTER CAUGHT IN THE ACT WITH CHO CHANG!-'** In tiny print, it said the photo was supplied by an anonymous photographer. Potter knew one photographer that worked in the business personally...and the only one with a grudge.

Fuming, Harry glared across the way. Colin had a slight smirk present on his calm face. He looked as serene and cheerful as can be...delicately sipping his champagne.

Stomping his way over, Harry growled "You! You did this! You ruined my relationship by publishing that rubbish!"

Colin coolly returned "Prove it."

"What?! What did you say?!"

"I said prove it. You see, the article has the words 'anonymous photographer'. Meaning, it could be anyone. I'm not the only wizard with a camera. A child could have caught your illicit affair on film and sold it to make a quick galleon. So, before you jump the gun...I suggest you get your facts straight before accusing someone."

Harry snarled, hand hovering near his wand "Don't you dare give me that shit, Creevey! You decided to have a little payback so you figured you could put that in the paper to end my relationship. I promise you will pay for this! I-"

"I think it's best you step off before you get hurt. You see, there are plenty of witnesses and if Colin acts in self-defense or I do so to protect my husband...no one will convict us. And if you bring any harm to my angel elsewhere.." Graham lowered his voice "...I will make sure your body is never found."

Harry faced Seamus, Zacharias and Susan who were aurors "You heard him communicate a threat, you should charge him."

Seamus scrunched his face "I did hear somethin'...though it sounded more like a weird buzzin' noise. What you think, guys?"

They responded offhandedly.

"Oh yeah...I think I heard it too."

"It was quite annoying."

Potter glared at his co-workers.

Colin cleared his throat, speaking in a low tone. "Looks like you can't charm you way out of this one, can you?" He gazed at a raging and teary Ginny in the middle of her galpals then to his ex.

"No, you can't. It's too bad, the public will never hear my tale of your abuse but they will of your infidelity. They will know what a cheating whore you really are. It appears you're the one with an error in judgment and using me as a scapegoat. As for supporters, you have your little group whilst mine outnumbers yours two-fold...sound familiar? Technically, they're behind Ginny even though she doesn't deserve it. Karma's a funny mistress, isn't she, Harry? Oh, looks as though Ron and Hermione are reading the article...I think you have some explaining to do. And by the way, it's Colin Montague."

Maintaining a sweet, venomous smile...Colin observed as a silenced Harry stormed away.

The crowd gasped, awed and chattered loudly as shouting commenced and two men came to blows, one raven-haired man was losing miserably. Then, several aurors charged in to attempt breaking it up.

"Fuck, why did it have to take this long for Harry to get what was coming?!" Dennis exclaimed aloud as he and his mates enjoyed the brawl. Even Lord Montague found himself enjoying the 'entertainment'. He's missed his school days and seeing an abusive pig get his due made it better. Graham took Colin by the hand, casually leading him to a trellis covered in climbing white roses away from the lively scene.

''Colin, that was amazing. Why didn't you tell me about your plan?"

"Let's just say it was something I had to do for myself and I feel vindicated. Sucks it took this long, though."

Graham wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. "I know, but sometimes...we don't always get satisfaction right when we desire."

"Tell me about it. It took forever to track them down and get the shots without detection...well..until I got suitable charms, which I immensely thank your father for."

Graham silently reminded himself to do that as well. "He's liked you ever since I brought you home."

Colin nuzzled into Graham's collar, purring "Speaking of satisfaction and desire...how about we get outta here and have our own celebration?"

Graham perked up at that. "Let's bid our mates farewell first, then we'll be on our way."

"After you, love."

Before Graham could step out, he kissed Colin softly. "I love you, my angel."

"Let's get home. There, you can show me just how much..."

* * *

**There it is...the end! I hope I didn't disappoint you. You see...I wrote the ending chapter this way because it is true...not every horrible person gets karmic payback right when we want it. Sometimes, it take years for them to get their just desserts. And Harry just so happened to receive his....publicly. I think Colin did a great job, how about you? :) Hopefully I've broken the ice to make way for stories featuring this rare pair (for those who may have taken a liking to them.)**

**Also, for those who are wondering what happens after the garden party....basically, Graham and Colin live the classic happily-ever-after...and they end up having a few little black and blonde-haired children of their own. :P**


End file.
